Emerald Warriors
by AirHawk19
Summary: With the defeat of Morrible and the revealing of the truth, all is peaceful in the land of Oz. But a dark force, even more ancient and deadly, is seeking to break out upon the land like a plague. Raga, Queen of Oz, has decided to meet the threat head-on, calling forth six individuals who are willing to take up the challenge and become, The Emerald Warriors.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I do not own Wicked or any characters or materials taken from the musical or book. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Author's Note: Here it is! The official first chapter! As I said before, your answers will appear in here, though some may have been tweaked a bit. Anyway, I hope I get your characters right from here on out and if I screw up, let me know and I'll try to fix it. Anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A Call Answered.

Raga gazed out at the dirt road that lead to and from the Palace, meandering along in graceful curves and a small hill or two; the rich red of the soil a nice contrast with the vibrant green of the grass. Along the road, Raga could see the first of the six applicants she had summoned walking along the road. She couldn't quite make out the girl's facial expression, but she was pretty sure she was awestruck. Raga smirked. Yep, her ancestors sure knew how to impress. At any rate, Raga turned and headed into her study to await the arrival of her first guest.

* * *

Starrelyna walked along the red dirt road, pushing her long black hair out of her face and marveling at how grand the Emerald Palace was. _"Wow! This has got to be the most ozmazifying building I've ever seen! It looks like its made of a real, giant emerald!"_ she thought as she stared up at the huge structure, her dark-brown eyes wide with wonder.

The large double doors of the Palace swung open and Chistery nodded in greeting before turning to lead the way to Raga's study. As she followed him, Starrelyna couldn't help marveling at the grand greenness of the emerald crystal everything seemed to be made of, more or less. _"I wonder how long it took to build the whole Palace? Maybe I'll ask Ragaleana."_

At the door of the study, Starrelyna nodded to Chistery after the Monkey had bowed, just before he turned and closed the door. She glanced around the room, taking in the unique and decidedly green style Raga obviously had. Then she saw her. At first she thought it might have been all the green in the room, but as she looked, she saw it was true. Ragaleana had emerald-green skin, just like her cousin Elphaba.

Raga smiled and waved to the chair before her desk. "Please, sit. We have much to talk about."

Starrelyna took the offered seat and listened as Raga spoke, explaining the mission they were to undertake. As she did, Starrelyna found herself rather confusified. _"Did she just say that the Darkoe's plan was to corrupt people? Strange, the villains that I know wanted to kill everyone..._

_ Wait, what?! Nessa has been with the Darkoe for five years? That is a very long time. And did she just say that we have to get Elphaba into their realm? Wow, I must say, that is a very big risk. But I have faith in her, Elphaba is very smart and I think she would make it._

_ The Amber Star, the Silver Moon and the Golden sun...Hmm star, moon and sun, and they will create the Spear of Light. Interesting, light will defeat darkness. Of course they are spread over the whole of Oz, but I wonder how… I mean they surely aren't easy to find."_ Starrelyna tapped her chin with her finger as she contemplated the information Raga provided, even if she didn't entirely understand it.

In the end, it seemed the risks were indeed great and the task not as simple as it sounded, but Starrelyna knew she hadn't come all this way only to turn back when things got tough. Looking Raga straight in the eyes, she gave her answer. "I came here to end a dark power, and maybe it's going to be hard and maybe it'll end my life, but there's no way I'm turning back. I will help you and try to get Nessa back."

Raga beamed a wide smile. "I'm very glad to hear you say that. Now, if you don't have any questions, Chistery will show you to your room. I will summon you and the others once I've interviewed all of you and assessed the situation one final time."

Starrelyna smiled back. "No, I don't have any questions." She gave Raga a quick nod and followed Chistery to her room thinking, _"I can't wait to meet the others. This is the start of a new adventure for me. I can't wait to get started!"_

Raga smiled, well pleased with the result of the first interview.

* * *

Meanwhile, 14 year-old Juyaliana was making her way down the road. As she walked, her red-brown braid bouncing on her back every now and again, she looked around, her hazel eyes peering through her brown-rimmed glasses, taking in her surroundings. She was slightly ozmazified that she was actually here, walking towards the real Emerald Palace. As soon as the doors opened and she saw Chistery, she gently patted him on the head and followed him to the study. Upon entering the study, she promptly walked over and shook hands with Raga, who smiled in greeting. Once seated, Juyaliana's face became very focused as she listened intently to Raga.

Raga's face became very serious as she prepared to relate the speech she had prepared to present to each applicant. "Juyaliana, I have asked you here so I can tell you some things about this call to service you have answered. First, the Darkoe's goal is to corrupt all beings rather than to kill them, but they will kill you if they cannot turn you. They are also very difficult to kill, for they can merge with the shadows and become insubstantial, but in that form, light itself can burn and destroy them.

Second, is that Nessarose has already been turned. She has been in Kirzur's clutches for five years and she wouldn't have known how to resist him. However, there is hope of rescuing her, but we must get Elphaba into their realm. Kirzur wouldn't be foolish enough to allow Nessa to return, for he needs Elphaba's power, but he can only obtain it if he can turn her. She knows the risks and refuses not to take them, plus I have armed her with the knowledge of how to resist the Darkoe's influence.

Finally, in order to open the portal to the Darkoe's realm, there are three ancient artifacts that must be obtained. The first, is the Amber Star, which resides in the Great Gillikin Forest. The second, is the Silver Moon, which resides in the Vinkus. The third and most powerful, is the Golden Sun, which resides in Munchkinland. These are The Three, which when combined create the Spear of Light. This immensely powerful artifact is the key to the seal which separates our realm from the Darkoe's and will allow someone or several someones to pass through.

So, that is in essence our mission. Find The Three, unite them, enter the Darkoe's realm, save Nessa and get back home, sealing the Darkoe away forever, all without getting killed. If you have any questions, ask them, but my question to you is this. Are you ready to face a danger that might destroy you?"

Juyaliana looked back into Raga's hazel eyes steadily. "I'm ready. If I die, I die fighting for something good. But, I do have a few questions. First of all, the Darkoe. Are they slightly like vampires in that light would kill them? Secondly, Nessarose is now evil? Does that mean she's one of the shadow beings? And finally, are The Three, 'lost to the ages' artifacts or do you have at least a thought as to where in those regions they are?"

Raga beamed a radiant smile. "Excellent! I was hoping you'd say that. Now, in answer to your questions; I suppose you could say the Darkoe are like vampires in that aspect, but really they're more like demons in their nature and intent.

As for Nessa, she is and she isn't. Kirzur has corrupted her, transforming her into a twisted, dark version of herself, not a true Darkoe. She can still be redeemed, but only Elphaba knows her well enough to get through to her.

I do have a few clues as to the locations of the hidden artifacts, but they're incomplete. We will need to split up into three parties to retrieve them all in time. If that answers your questions, Chistery will show you to your room. I will summon you and the others once I have interviewed all of you and assessed the situation one last time."

Juyaliana sat up excitedly. "We have to save Nessarose! If we don't... I don't even want to think about what that'll do to Elphaba. That answers all of my questions. Thank you." She then followed Chistery to her room, Raga's speech and answers having given her much to think about.

* * *

"Whoa! This place is AMAZING!" exclaimed a brown haired, blue eyed girl named Alyriana as she approached the Palace. The doors swung open and she stepped inside exclaiming, "Hi, there! It's nice to meet you, Chistery! Am I supposed to follow you? Okay!"

Chistery couldn't help a small snigger at the girl's bubbly, extremely extroverted and somewhat Glinda-like personality, as he led her to the study. Inside the study, Alyriana waved nervously with a smile on her face. Once she sat down though, she quickly became serious as Raga's expression changed. She listened intently to Raga's speech, then replied. "I am ready. I wouldn't sign up if I weren't ready. I do have a couple questions if you don't mind. How will we know we found these objects? Are these Darkoe in physical form or more of a ghostlike form? Oh! And one more thing we need to clear up; can I call you by your informal name, Raga? That will be all. Thank you."

Raga smiled brightly, well pleased. "Good! I'm glad to hear how committed you are. As for your questions, the objects in question respond directly to the Emeraldin family magic and/or blood. If Elphaba, me, or even Oscar comes within proximity of the object, it will start to glow as its now dormant magic is reactivated.

The Darkoe can assume physical form, but they can also assume a shadow or ghostlike form. In physical form, they can be killed with conventional weapons, but in their shadow form, only light can destroy them, so in a sense they're both.

And by all means, call me Raga! I much prefer that to any title. Anyway, Chistery will show you to your room. I will summon you and the others again once I have interviewed you all and assessed the situation one last time."

Alyriana beamed happily. "Thank you very much, Raga! I can't wait to meet everyone! Once again, thank you and good day." She then stood and left the room, holding Chistery's hand.

Raga chuckled at the girl's exuberance. "Yes, Glinda will like her a lot. Those two should get along famously."

* * *

Nelliee looked up at the large emerald building. It sat in a valley surround by many tall mountains covered in tall, dark conifer forests, the highest peaks capped with pure white snow. Grass almost the same color as the building blanketed the valley floor, making the red soil of the road stand out in sharp contrast. She was pleased by the size of the Palace and very intrigued. The two large double doors swung open and she took this as a sign to approach.

Right inside the door stood Chistery. Nelliee was more fascinated with birds but any animal/Animal with wings was more than pleasing to her. The Monkey began to walk and she followed, keeping a steady three steps behind him. He stopped at a door and pushed it opened. After bowing, which Nelliee found very pleasing, Chistery left.

Looking across the room Nelliee saw a desk made of solid emerald crystal. Beside it was a dark-green, almost black, plush chair with gold filigree on it. Nelliee loved the color of the Palace, but thought it could use some polishing and some other colors as well. Nearly everything was green this or green that, and even though it was her favorite color, it was a bit blinding. Behind the desk, sitting in an ornately carved, black wooden chair, was none other than the green-skinned, raven-haired Ragaleana Emeraldin. She smiled and waved and Nelliee politely waved back, taking a glimpse of her self in the pair of scissors she had been holding before sitting down.

Raga proceeded to tell her about the mission, which Nelliee only partly understood. She simply nodded and murmured an, "uh-hu," and, "yup," at times. Nelliee only began to fully listen at the last part. "Artifacts?" she took a mental note.

"Yes," Raga replied. "The first, is the Amber Star, which resides in the Great Gillikin Forest. The second, is the Silver Moon, which resides in the Vinkus. The third and most powerful, is the Golden Sun, which resides in Munchkinland," she explained.

"And together they'll open the portal," Nelliee said before Raga could.

She nodded and smiled. "Precisely. So, that is in essence our mission. Find The Three, unite them, enter the Darkoe's realm, save Nessa and get back home, sealing the Darkoe away forever, all without getting killed. If you have any questions, ask them, but my question to you is this. Are you ready to face a danger that might destroy you?"

"Yup. As long as it doesn't really destroy me. You see I have this fear... Okay, I'll just, uh, go," Nelliee shut her self up. "Thank you," she curtsied and stumbled away clumsily.

Raga stood quickly, stepping in front of Nelliee. Laying a gentle hand on her shoulder, she gazed into her eyes calmly. "Wait, I know you're afraid of death, but that doesn't mean we can't use your gifts and abilities. I know I make the situation sound grim and it is, don't get me wrong, but the truth is, we need all the help we can get. Further more, I can promise you this, I and everyone here will do everything in our power to make sure all of us, come out of this alive. If you're still afraid, I won't keep you or think any less of you, but I do hope you'll help. Will you?"

Nelliee looked down at her feet as she thought of her response. On the one hand, this was an amazing opportunity that would make her a hero, but on the other, she couldn't stand any harm to come her way. Taking a few more seconds to think, she looked up at Raga and slowly nodded.

"Alright, if you insist, I'll help." A small smile played at the ends of her lips as she stood up straight and tossed her braided hair behind her shoulder.

Raga beamed. "Excellent! I'm really glad you decided to stay. Now, if you don't have any questions, Chistery will show you to your room. I will summon you and the others once I've interviewed everyone and decided on a plan of action."

Nelliee nodded. "Okay," she responded. "Thank you," she said before following the Monkey back into the hall.

* * *

On the road, another young figure was making their way to the Emerald Palace. The girl, Nathalinia, skipped lightly down the road, her long black ponytail bobbing a bit. She came to a stop just outside the doors and gaped at the size of it. "Wow! This palace is huge! I can't believe I'm at the real Emerald Palace! Okay, pull yourself together, Nathalinia. You're here on business," she muttered to herself, barely containing her excitement.

As the doors opened, she caught sight of Chistery. _"Oh, look! There's Chistery!" _she thought excitedly, petting him behind the ears.

Chistery turned and headed into the Palace. Nathalinia blinked, confusified for a second. _"Where is he going? Oh, I think he wants me to follow him,"_ she realized, quickly following him.

Chistery opened the study door and ushered her in with a bow, before leaving. Nathalinia stood starstruck as she beheld Raga seated behind her desk. _"Oh my Oz, it's Ragaleana Emeraldin! How do I address her? Your Ozness? Your Queenness? Your... something-ness? Oh, what the heck! I'll just call her 'Your Majesty' and keep it simple for everyone." _She slowly took the offered seat and neatly folded her hands in her lap._ "Here goes nothing. I'm ready for this. I've prepared for this interview and I even wore my lucky pink headband. I've got this!" _she thought enthusiastically.

As Raga spoke, Nathalinia's face became a mix of confusification and a little bit of fear. _"Darkoe? Who is this Darkoe? He sounds... dangerous. Not that I expected him to be like a little fluffy bunny. This sounds like a very hard monster to kill._

_ Nessarose is Elphaba's sister, is she not? Then I will do everything in my power to save her and to defeat these Darkoes. OK. Actually, now I'm quite terrified. _

_ Well, this just added to the fear. Now we have to find three objects, each in different parts of Oz. It will be difficult, but not impossible."_

As all these thoughts buzzed though Nathalinia's head, she realized Raga had asked her a very important and rather terrifying question. Taking a few seconds to think, Nathalinia took her courage in hand and gave her answer. "I am more than ready to face this danger, even if it means sacrificing my life so that others can live. Thank you so much for entrusting me with this opportunity. I have only one question, when do we begin?"

Raga smiled broadly. "Excellent! I'm very glad to hear that. We shall begin as soon as I receive the final report on the situation and decide on a course of action. If you have no other questions, Chistery will show you to your room. I will summon you and the others when it's time. Oh! And you can just call me Raga. I don't much care for titles."

"Thank you for your time... Raga," Nathalinia grinned, happy to know Raga wasn't a stickler for titles. "I look forward to working with you and the others on this mission. I will not let you down." She then followed Chistery to a very pink room (one that had had a personal Glinda touch).

* * *

A short while later, a young man with a suntanned complexion, dark-brown eyes and a mop of curly black hair was making his way down the road. His stride was long and easy and he looked about with what appeared to be a casual air. He took note of the lay of the land and scenery as though he were merely taking a stroll through a park. He came up to the large double doors of the Palace and they swung open to admit him.

_"This place…."_ Darian thought as he took in the entrance, running his hand along the doorframe. _"I think I'm going to enjoy staying here,"_ he thought smiling slightly for the first time since receiving the summons.

Chistery nodded to him and turned, leading the way through the many passages of the Palace. Darian gave a low whistle, impressed by the vastness of the place. _"Ok, so the outwardly stunning palace is even more elegant on the inside, and I can even deal with the Monkey leading me to who knows where. By the looks of it, he knows how to navigate this maze of a building,"_ he thought with a smirk.

Chistery opened the study door and ushered him inside with bow, then left. Darian glanced around, an eyebrow slightly quirked. _"I know the place is called the 'Emerald' Palace, but they might be overdoing it a bit on the whole green motif,"_ he thought before turning to Raga. She seemed nice enough, though he could sense there was more to her than first appeared. Curious. Her sudden shift in attitude didn't make him nervous in the slightest, though he found it amusing to see her try.

Darian listened to her as she discussed the dangers and threats of the enemy. The more she talked the more interested he became, especially the bit about them being difficult to kill. _"That shadow ability seems quite a nuisance though, but she said light can harm them. Good to know," _he thought to himself before she continued.

_"This Kirzur sounds like a huge pain in the a**," _he thought. _"Traveling between realms won't be easy, especially if these guys are apparently counting on Elphaba being in Kirzur's grasp."_ He stroked his chin as his thoughts took a strategic turn. This was going to be fun.

_"Now she say's I'd be participating in some magic treasure hunt across Oz with whoever else is in our little club. I don't know what to think about how this is going to go down. I'm hoping there's no one that I'm going to want to strangle before this quest is finished,"_ he mused with a smirk. He looked up at her with a grin.

"Oh, I'm ready alright, dearie," he answered her question before getting up and sauntering around the room slightly, taking several items before leaning against one of the walls and looking back at her. "And for my questions, I'd like to know who else is joining our little super-secret boyband dearie, and what preparations are we going to have before we start looking for these puzzle pieces of power?" he queried leaning back, folding his arms as he looked at her with a grin and a raised eyebrow.

Raga quirked an eyebrow. "Good to know, but don't call me, 'dearie'. I know I don't look a day over 25, but I'm actually 1025. As for who else is joining, well, let's just say you're the only male to have responded. But, each of the members has unique gifts and abilities that will come in handy. Also, this isn't exactly 'super-secret'. I did send that letter out all across Oz, but apparently, most Ozians are more scared of fighting, than of being ruthlessly conquered by a demonic force.

Pre-mission prep will basically be me explaining the final status of the situation once I have it. Then you'll each be put through your paces. One other thing…" Raga paused and smirked, holding out her long, slim green hand, "Hand 'em over sticky fingers, and don't try keeping anything back. I'll know if you do."

Looking back at the now known to be much older woman, he gave her a grin. She was a smart one. Not many would pick up on the subtle movements and sleight of hand he had used.

"Well it's good to see you're observant, dearie," he said with a smirk. Reaching into his jacket, he removed several of the items he had picked up, including two books, which had been tough to hide. Raga gave him a glare. He leaned in closer to her after putting the items down. "Is that acceptable, Your Majesty?" he asked smoothly.

Raga rolled her eyes, slightly annoyed. "You really have a thing for older women, don't you? I suggest you don't try smooth-talking me again if you have an interest in preserving your pretty face, 'dearie'. And just call me Raga. By the way, a word of warning. Don't try hitting on Elphaba. If she doesn't kill you, and that would be a miracle in itself, Fiyero certainly will, seeing as he's her husband and all. One other thing… that letter opener in your pocket contains a poison needle. I'm not joking. My great-grandfather had an unhealthy obsession with such things. I only keep it around 'cuz it's a great way to 'subtly' get some of the more… irksome officials out of the room. If that's all, Chistery will show you to your room. I'll summon you and the others for the pre-mission prep, once everything's in place."

Darian looked back at her once more before giving a small courtly bow. "Until then, dearie," he said teasingly, before exiting the room to avoid possible bodily harm from the monarch. Darian giggled lightly under his breath as he followed Chistery to his room. _"This is going to be quite fun. That Raga woman will be most fun to tease. Just, probably shouldn't push her too far. She is the most powerful sorceress currently living. Not wise to make an enemy of her."_

* * *

Raga sat back in her chair with a tired sigh. "This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought."

"What? The mission or keeping these kids in line?" Elphaba entered the room from a secret panel in the wall behind the desk.

"Both! But mostly the latter. That boy is going to be trouble. He's arrogant and cocksure, and if he doesn't get himself killed I'll be surprised," Raga let her head fall onto her arms as they lay folded on her desk.

Elphaba walked over and began massaging her cousin's tense shoulders. "Hey, if anyone can pull this off, it's you, Raga. I know you and you would never let a little thing like death stand in your way, or even a bunch of inexperienced kids. You've got this."

Raga raised her head, a small smile on her face. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I'm really just tired, little Elf. This mission… if we fail, Oz will face a worse threat than Morrible could ever be."

Elphaba shivered at the thought. She then set her face like steel. "We won't. You know I will stop at nothing to free my sister, no matter the cost. Just… promise me you'll look after Fiyero and the children."

"Hey! Don't talk like that! We're _all_ going to get through this. Your children are not loosing their mother. I forbid it," Raga's eyes burned with a determined fire.

Elphaba smiled. "Well, in that case, we'd best get going. Don't want the recruits getting too restless."

Raga grinned and followed her cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: In my rush to get the first chapter out, I forgot to do this. I'd like to thank everyone who submitted an OC: (in order of appearance) ElphieIsPopular, Doglover645, spiritwarrior27, NellytheActress, Fae's Flower, and iamgoku. Now, on with the adventure!**

Chapter 2: Meet and Greet.

Each of the six young warriors-to-be were waiting in their rooms for the summons to the skills testing. Starrelyna waited patiently, going over her skills and mentally preparing for the tests ahead. Juyaliana played various battle scenarios in her head, while practicing her swordsmanship. Alyriana went through some Kihè (Ozain Tai chi) sets to help her relax and focus, sensing that now was definitely a time to be serious. Nelliee sat at her desk, which was of course emerald-green crystal, but the chair was a deep, purple velvet with silver filigree adorning it, and the bed was made with light pink bedding, so it was an improvement over the blinding green of Raga's study. Anyway, to keep her mind occupied with something useful, Nelliee wrote down various strategies for situations she thought might crop up during the mission. Nathalinia pulled out some supplies and began mixing some herbs into various healing remedies, mostly to keep herself occupied with something useful and not dwell on the things that could go wrong. Darian lay on his bed in a lackadaisical attitude, toying with the letter opener he had taken from Raga's study.

_"Hmm. Poison needle, eh? I wonder how this thing works…"_ he pressed the pommel of the miniature sword and a needle point slid out from the tip. A tiny drop of amber liquid splashed on the nightstand and Darian observed it curiously. _"Hmm. Fireblood poison. This could come in handy,"_ he though as he released the pommel, causing the needle to retract, then slipped the little metal scabbard onto the blade and tucked it in his pocket again. After all, Raga hadn't exactly insisted he hand it back.

Soon though, the wait was over and a Flying Monkey escorted each of the young people to the training room. As each entered via a separate door, each had a sightly different reaction to the situation. Starrelyna quickly glanced around the large round room before locking her eyes on Raga, who stood in the center of the room with none other than Elphaba, Fiyero, Glinda, Oscar and Boq.

Juyaliana looked around, taking in the whole room, then calmly strode over to Raga and the others. Alyriana and Nathalinia both squealed in excitement and ran over to Glinda, nearly knocking her over in a flying tackle bear hug. She however, just laughed. "Please! There's no need to tackle me! I know it's good to see me."

Raga and Elphaba rolled their eyes, shaking their heads amusedly. Yep, that was Glinda for you.

Neliee, approached more calmly, but only got about halfway before she caught Glinda's smile and at once giggled, skipping over to her. They at once began discussing the finer points of fashion, getting into a somewhat heated debate with Nathalinia on which shade of pink was the best.

Darian just sauntered into the room, casually looking around in a somewhat bored manner. He walked a bit pointedly over to where Fiyero, Boq and Oscar were standing, not wanting any part in the girly-girls 'discussion'.

Once everyone had joined the group, Raga cleared her throat. "All right! Now that we're all assembled, I'd like the six applicants to line up."

Starrelyna, Juyaliana, Alyriana and Nathalinia all snapped to attention and lined up in front of the six leaders. Nelliee walked over to her place with a toss of her red braid, while Darian just sauntered on over to the end of the line and stood with his hands in his pockets.

Raga smiled. "Good, you can take directions. Now, I'm going to call each of you by name, then I want you to step forward and give a little introductory information about yourselves. Just basically your skills and most prominent personality traits. That way, we all get to know each other a little better. Ok, here we go! Starrelyna."

Starrelyna stepped forward confidently. "Hi, I'm Starrelyna. My skills are, I have a photographic memory, so I remember things very easily, and I'm also very good at writing and drawing, so I could draw maps and stuff. My most prominent personality traits would be, I'm more of a thinker and I'm not easily scared. That's it." She stepped back in line.

Raga smiled at her. "Thank you, Starrelyna. Juyaliana."

Juyaliana stepped forward with confidence. "I'm Juyaliana, and I'm a good fighter, especially with a sword, and a strategist. I'm funny, outgoing, a little quirky and on task when the situation calls for it." She grinned as she stepped back.

Raga smirked and nodded. "Alyriana."

Alyriana stepped up a bit nervously. "Hi, I'm Alyriana. I'm pretty good at stealth and combat. My personality traits would be I'm pretty bubbly and extroverted, but not really one to do something that might get me in trouble or a fight. I can be a little peppy at times, but serious and tough when I have to be. That's all. Thank you."

"It seems to me your skills contradict your personality, dearie," Darian commented, a smirk on his face.

Raga shot him a glare, then smiled softly at Alyriana. "Nelliee," she called.

Nelliee stepped up, nearly tripping on her own feet. Catching herself, she straightened up, tossing her braid over her shoulder and smoothing her almost black, purple knee-length dress. "I'm Nelliee, and I'm the Queen of Sass. I'm also the Queen of… scissors!" she exclaimed whipping out the pair she always kept with her. "If you've ever wondered how many uses a pair of scissors has, then you're out of luck, 'cuz they just have too darn many to count. Trust me, I've tried and I know everything there is to know about scissors. But anyway, I'm also great at coming up with strategies and plans. Need a plan? I'm your gal!"

She would have continued, but Raga cleared her throat. "Yes, that's very… interesting, Nelliee. I will definitely let you know if I need your help with the plan."

Nelliee smiled and skipped clumsily back into line, nearly knocking Nathalinia over.

"Nathalinia."

The girl swept her side bangs back with her pink headband and skipped forward. "Hi! I'm Nathalinia and I'm very empathetic. If someone is upset, I just know how to make them feel better. I love to laugh, but I can be serious when I need to be. My talents include stealth and making healing potions and even some poisons with various plants, since I know a lot about which ones can be used for healing and which ones are poisonous. That's it. Thank you." She bowed and skipped back into line.

Raga smiled at that. It was good to know they had a healer with them. Looking up at Darian, she called his name with a look that was almost a challenge. She wanted to see what this guy was made of.

Darian smirked, amused by the Queen's challenge. He sauntered forward and met her eyes steadily. "You already know about me, dearie, so I'll just tell the rest of these lovely folks here. You see, my dears, I'm Darian. I'm a thief by trade, but I'm pretty handy when it comes to, well, just about anything. I'm only here because I thought it might be an interesting job. As a thief, I'm pretty good at sneaking around and getting into, shall we say, limited access locations?" Darian smirked as he approached Raga. "I bet I could get into or out of any locked room in this Palace. Care for demonstration, dearie?"

Raga ground her teeth at the name, but resisted the urge to sock the boy, pushing the image of Madame Morrible out of her mind. Taking a deep breath and exhaling through her nose, she opened her eyes and met Darian's smug smirk with one of her own. "That won't be necessary, Darian. I'm sure we'll have a use for your skills before this is over, but until then, keep your hands on your own property thank you very much." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "You can keep the letter opener. I have a feeling you'll need it."

Darian looked up at her a bit surprised, but quickly concealed it with a nonchalant shrug. "If you say so, dearie." He sauntered back into line, wondering what the Queen's angle was.

Raga then clapped her hands. "Alright! Now that we've gotten to know you a bit, we will move on to the skills testing. However, feel free to talk with us and ask us questions as we do this. I'd really like to be able to talk to each one of you and just get to know each other better, but sadly, time is against us and we'll just have to get to know each other as we train. Elphaba! You're in charge of hand-to-hand combat. Glinda, you're strategy and that includes map making. Boq, stealth. Fiyero, swordsmanship. Oscar, pole and staff weapons. I'll handle projectiles and healing. Now everyone, let the tests begin!"

Everyone split up to head to their respective tests. Everyone was going to be put through each of the seven types of tests, but they had the choice of what to start with. Starrelyna headed over to where Elphaba was standing, figuring she'd get one of the more physical tests out of the way first. Juyaliana headed over to Fiyero, itching to show him her skills. Alyriana headed over to Boq, deciding everything would go faster if she took her stealth test first. Nelliee headed over to where Glinda stood by a table near the wall, since she really didn't want to mess with weapons and she felt she was too clumsy with any 'real' weapons anyway.

"I get Raga for my first two tests? This is so ozmazifying!" Nathalinia exclaimed as she skipped over to Raga, who was holding a bow as she stood by the indoor archery/projectile range.

Darian sauntered over to Oscar, casually picking up a bo staff. "You sure, you're up for this, old man? I wouldn't want you to strain something," he said somewhat tauntingly, twirling his staff in some lazy flourishes, just because he could.

Oscar chuckled. "I may be old, but I know a thing or two about how to handle a staff."

Darian shrugged. "Very well. I can't assume responsibility if you break something. If you're ready dearie, let's begin."

Oscar smirked and swung his staff down towards Darian's head. Darian easily blocked and swung the other end towards Oscar's ribs. Oscar sidestepped and thrust his staff at Darian's chest. Darian dodged and swung towards the old man's head. Oscar ducked and rolled, showing an impressive amount of agility for an old man. He grinned and blocked Darian's next blow and thrust down towards the boy's knee. Darian back-spun, swinging his staff to catch Oscar's ribs, but the old man blocked and rapped him on the shin. Darian cursed as his shin smarted from the blow. He knew he shouldn't have gone fancy, but it was hard to resist sometimes. Oscar smiled and grasped Darian's staff. "Good bout. Few Gale Forcers have managed to best me and I'm the one who trained the best of them."

Darian wasn't too happy about being dismissed by the old man, but he knew better than to complain and simply moved on. There would be other times.

Nathalinia watched, slightly amazed as Raga ran from one side of the rang to the other at a dead sprint, shooting the whole time. Once she came back she and Nathalinia walked to each of the targets to collect Raga's arrows. Nathalinia listened intently as Raga explained the secret to sprinting and shooting simultaneously. "The trick is to not over-think what you're doing. Just get into a rhythm and _don't stop moving_!"

Nathalinia nodded, pulling an arrow out of a target. "Wow! I don't think you missed a single shot! I don't think I'll ever be able to pull that off."

Raga smiled as they headed back to the start of the course. "Give it a try. Who knows? You might surprise yourself."

Nathalinia grinned and nocked her first arrow. As soon as Raga blew the start horn, she took off like a shot, shooting as many arrows as quickly as she could. When she reached the end, she was a little out of breath, for she hadn't quite gotten her breathing down, but she was eager to see how she did. Raga walked with her back through the course. Nathalinia was surprised to find she'd hit over half the targets and out of the ones she hit, most were bulls-eyes. Raga smiled. "You'll do quite well as an archer. Now to the healing test."

Raga switched things up for this test. She set a bunch of herbs and plants out on a table and stood aside, gesturing for Nathalinia to have at it. Nathalinia stepped up to the table and looked at all the supplies, wondering if Raga kept a green house, since some of the plants were out of season. She glanced up.

"Um, what exactly do you want me to make?" she asked.

Raga grinned. "Whatever you can. I'll leave you to it, Darian just stepped up to the range. Just write down what you made and its uses." She walked off with a wave to the girl.

"Well, this'll be fun. Now, let's get to work," Nathalinia murmured as she started on her first potion.

Starrelyna dodged the punch Elphaba threw at her face and quickly blocked the one she aimed at her gut. She then retaliated with a punch to Elphaba's ribcage, but the green woman intercepted grabbing her wrist and wrapping around her, pinning her arm against her back. Starrelyna rammed her heel into Elphaba's shin, making her give a sharp cry of pain and let go. She recovered quickly though, putting her fists up and slowly circling Starrelyna. Starrelyna mirrored her movements, taking her time, analyzing her opponent.

Elphaba suddenly screeched and charged, but at the last second slid into Starrelyna's legs, swiping them out from under her. The green sorceress then got on top of her opponent, pinning her down. Starrelyna struggled a few moments before tapping out and Elphaba good-naturedly helped her to her feet.

"Good job. I expected you to flinch when I shrieked, but you didn't. It takes discipline to be able to do that. However, you shouldn't assume that the person charging headlong at you is trying to tackle you. I saw you getting ready to use my momentum against me," Elphaba grinned from ear to ear.

Starrelyna bowed martial arts style. "Thank you for the sparring session. It was most informative," she smiled and walked away.

Meanwhile, Juyaliana was sparring with Fiyero. She swung at his exposed shoulder, then spun around as soon as he blocked. Fiyero just barely managed to jump out of the way as Juyaliana's sword-tip whizzed past his side. She swung her blade up and brought it down at an angle, aiming for Fiyero's other shoulder. He blocked and would have slashed at her sword arm, but she anticipated his move and spun her sword in a tight circle, nearly forcing his sword out of his hand. Fiyero recovered though and slashed at her collar bone. She deflected his blade and thrusted, nearly tagging him. He parried followed by his own riposte. They actually dueled back and forth for a while before Fiyero rapped her knuckles, causing Juyaliana to drop her sparring sword and shake her stinging hand out.

Fiyero smiled at her. "That was quite the display. I've had few swordsmen or women give me so good a duel."

Juyaliana smiled appreciatively and picked up her sword, handing it back to Fiyero.

"And then, I would come in and pick the lock with my scissors, I actually have a pair I can use as a skeleton key, then we'd make our escape," Nelliee grinned, rather proud of herself.

Glinda just stared at her blinking for a moment. After a second or two, she recovered herself. "Yes, well, that's a very… interesting strategy, Nelliee. Actually, in that situation, it's so crazy it just might work, now that I think about it." Glinda stroked her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh, I've got loads of great plans and they usually work too. The only problem is no one ever listens. Well, hardly ever listens," Nelliee corrected herself.

"Yes, well, we've covered everything for you. How about you spar with Fiyero next?" Glinda suggested.

Nelliee looked over and winced. "I really don't like pain. Plus, and promise me you won't laugh, but, I'm kinda… clumsy."

Glinda smiled reassuringly. She had noticed the girl's, slight lack of coordination, but Fiyero would go easy on her and teach her how to properly wield a sword. If he could teach Glinda how to do it, he could teach anyone. "Why don't you just give it a try? I know Fiyero won't hurt you and he'll show you how to properly use the weapon. Plus, you're going to have to do it eventually."

Nelliee sighed. She knew she'd eventually have to do it, but she really didn't want to. Sighing again she nodded. "Ok. I'll do it. But I don't have to like it," she muttered as she walked off, just wanting to get this horrid test over with.

Alyriana ducked behind a low wall. She had just managed to swipe Boq's flag and was making her way towards her goal. She risked a quick peek over the wall. Boq was nowhere to be seen. That, actually made Alyriana more nervous, but she knew she had to move. Spotting the 'tunnel' that led to her goal, she dashed across the last open spot and made it in. Crawling on her toes and elbows, she made her way through the tunnel surprisingly quickly. She stood up and quickly looped the flag though the goal and pulled the rope.

A bell rang and Boq popped up from a section halfway across the maze. He blinked in surprise, but headed over. "Congratulotions! You're actually the third person to beat me at this, Raga and Elphaba being the first and second respectively."

Alyriana blushed. "I thought for sure you saw me a couple of times, but when I didn't hear you shout, I just kept going."

Boq smiled. "Well, you did very well. You'd best head to your next test."

Alyriana nodded and smiled, heading off to the next test.

* * *

Once everyone had completed the tests, Raga called everyone to follow her to the kitchen for dinner. The meal was a simple, quiet affair, everyone sensing the somewhat tense atmosphere. As they ate, Raga and Elphaba talked amongst themselves in hushed tones, but it was clear by their body language and tones that they disagreed on something. After quite a bit of whispering, pointing and gesticulating, they seemed to come to an agreement.

Raga looked up and addressed everyone. "Friends, Elphaba and I have decided who shall go where and with whom on the quest to retrieve The Three. Nelliee and Alyriana, you two shall accompany Elphaba and Boq to Munchkinland to locate the Golden Sun. Nathalinia and Starrelyna, you both shall accompany Glinda and myself to the Great Gillikin Forest to locate the Amber Star. Darian and Juyaliana, you shall accompany Fiyero and Oscar to the Vinkus to locate the Silver Moon.

Now, I do have two halves to two different clues for each artifact. We're going to have to find the other half to each clue somewhere in the region the artifact is located. Once we do that, the clues will triangulate the exact location and then it's just a matter of solving the lock puzzles on each to retrieve the artifacts. After that, we must all meet up in Dark Hollow. That is where the seal is located and where we must join the artifacts together to form the Spear of Light, which is of course, the key. Then Elphaba and three others will have to enter the Darkoe's realm. Elphaba will take command of that group and the rest of us will hold the Darkoe at bay, for they will try to break through. Any questions?"

Everyone glanced around, not quite sure what to say or ask. Raga sighed tiredly. "It's late and we all have a long journey ahead of us. I suggest we all try to get some rest." She stood and left, her shoulders ever so slightly slumped from repressed weariness.

The others soon followed suit, though everyone found it hard to rest, the full weight of the quest just now starting to really sink in.

**Author's Note: I apologize if I screwed up anyone's character and for the less than stellar ending. I kinda ran out of inspiration for this end scene. Next chapter, the quest begins in earnest. What do you think of how I paired everybody up?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Setting Out.

The next morning, everyone met in the kitchen for breakfast. After that, they all headed to their rooms to pack.

Starrelyna strapped her small dagger to her sliver belt, wrapping it around her waist so the dagger rested against the small of her back, easily accessible, yet out of the way. Brushing her long, loose black hair out of her face, she glanced herself over in the mirror. Satisfied that her simple black dress was in order, she grabbed her satchel, which she had stocked with pens, ink and paper, as well as a few other necessities, and headed down to the great hall.

Juyaliana tucked her white swordsman's shirt into her black pants and pulled on her dark-green vest. Once that was buttoned, she strapped her black sword-belt around her waist, her gold-hilted arming sword hanging on her left hip and her backup dagger against the small of her back. She laced up her brown leather knee-boots, then scooped up her pack and headed down.

Alyriana buttoned up her crimson waistcoat, then tugged lightly on the ends of the sleeves of her somewhat billowy white shirt, making sure they were pulled out all the way. She strapped a gold colored baldric over her right shoulder, with a gold scabbard hanging against her left hip, which housed an ivory-hilted scimitar. Grabbing her shoulder bag, she headed out to join the others, her long white skirt flowing behind her.

Nelliee carefully braided her 13 inch red hair in the dokur (french) style she nearly always wore. Her blue eyes observed her reflection with a critical eye before she shrugged. "Good enough, I guess. It's not like anyone in my group will care if I look good or not," she muttered, remembering she was assigned to Elphaba's group and she didn't have a particularly high opinion of the green-skinned sorceress. In any case, she smoothed out her dark-purple dress and tugged her vine green jacket straight, then grabbed her bag and, after tucking a few pairs of scissors into it, headed downstairs.

Nathalinia looked herself over, shoving her pink glasses up on her nose a little more. Her long, wavy black hair was pulled back in her usual ponytail, her side bangs swept up and out of her way by another pink headband (she owned several and only she could tell the difference between them) and her dark pink dress was in perfect order. Satisfied that nothing was out of place, she strapped her short-sword to her back, the hilt peeking over her left shoulder, her bow and quiver crossing over top of that, facing her right shoulder, and slung her shoulder pack on, heading out the door.

Darian laced up his black shoes, making sure the laces were secure, but not too tight should he need to ditch them quickly. He brushed off his black pants before checking one last time that his burnt-orange shirt was _fully_ tucked in. The last thing he needed was for someone to grab him by his shirt-tails. That, would be most humiliating. Anyway, he then pulled on his maroon waistcoat, his long, nimble fingers quickly fastening the buttons. He strapped his twin boomerangs onto his belt and grabbed his pack and bo staff. He glanced at his nightstand and saw the letter opener Raga had 'given' him. He debated whether or not to take it for a few moments, but in the end decided it might come in handy, so he slipped it into his pocket before heading down.

In the great hall, Raga stood with Glinda by her side, Boq stood next to Elphaba and Oscar and Fiyero stood beside each other. Raga then spoke. "Friends, we are now ready to embark on our quest. Join your leaders and we will set out."

Everyone went to their respective groups, some a bit hesitantly, but most eagerly. Once they had done so, they left the Palace as a body, heading out into the vast realm of Oz.

"We will travel together till we come to the Old Crossroads. From there we will split up. Once each group has reached their destination, you will examine your clues. Each of your leaders has one of the partial clues. Only by working together will you be able to find the other parts and the relic's location," Raga informed them.

They traveled in relative silence until they reached the Old Crossroads. These were five dirt roads that each led to one of the five countries of Oz. Elphaba hugged Fiyero, giving him a quick, yet passionate kiss. Nelliee rolled her eyes and groaned when she saw this. Alyriana elbowed her with a glare. Elphaba then nodded to Raga, who returned it, then spun on her heel and headed towards the east and Munchkinland. Boq gestured for the two girls to go ahead of him and they obliged, though Nelliee hung back, staying as far away from Elphaba as was conveniently possible.

Fiyero then took the lead of the party that was to head southwest, to the Vinkus. Juyaliana followed him, with Darian and Oscar bringing up the rear. That left Raga and Glinda's group.

"Shall we go? I don't want to reach the Forest at night," Glinda stated, looking a bit nervous.

"We're not going directly to the Forest," Raga replied, heading up the northern road.

"We're not?" Nathalinia, Starrelyna, and Glinda all asked at once.

"No. You see Glinda, I believe the next part of the first clue resides in the Duke's library," Raga smiled at her friend.

"But… that means I'm going home? Momsie and Popsicle will be surprised. Oh! I didn't even get the chance to write to say I'm coming home for a visit!" Glinda exclaimed.

Raga shook her head. "I still can't believe you call your parents 'Momsie' and 'Popsicle'. But, this isn't a social call Glin, and I don't want them getting wind of exactly what we're doing. The last thing I need is for them to have a heart attack worrying about you."

Glinda tossed her hair. "I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself."

Raga chuckled. "I know, but parents always worry, no matter how old their children are."

Glinda sighed. "I'll do my best to keep this whole thing hush hush, but I really hate lying, especially to my parents."

Raga smiled appreciatively at her. She then turned her attention to the two girls walking just behind her. "So, how do you two think you'll like working together?"

Starrelyna and Nathalinia looked at each other, then back at Raga before Nathalinia spoke up. "I don't know. I mean, no offense Starrelyna, but you're kinda quiet."

"That's because I actually think before I speak. You just spout off whatever's on your mind," Starrelyna smirked at Nathalinia's peeved expression.

"Alright, girls. Don't make me separate you before we've begun. You each have qualities that counter balance the other. For example, Nathalinia's take action attitude balances out your contemplative reserve, Starrelyna and vice versa. As we work together, I hope that you both can learn from each other and become better for it," Raga smiled.

Both girls quieted, looking a tad sheepish. After a few moments they began to converse with each other, starting right away to learn about each other. Glinda moved up so she was walking beside Raga.

"Do you have any idea where in the library the clue is?" she asked.

Raga shook her head. "Nope. That's where you come in. You know the place as it is now, so between the two of us, we should be able to pinpoint the location."

"Ah." Glinda nodded, going quiet, contemplating how in Oz she was gonna explain without explaining all this to her parents.

Meanwhile, somewhere to the southwest…

* * *

"So, where exactly in the Vinkus are we going?" Darian asked as he walked beside Oscar.

Oscar shrugged. "Raga put Fiyero in charge since he's the crown Prince and was born and raised there."

"Hmm. Hey! Princey! Where exactly are we going?" Darian called.

Fiyero chuckled. "Been a while since I heard that one. Anyway, we're actually going to Kiamo Ko first. It used to be the main castle and I'm fairly certain the next clue is in the library there."

"Hmm." Darian stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"So, does anyone have any good stories? You know, to pass the time?" Juyaliana asked.

Fiyero laughed. "I have some funny stories about me and Fae and life in the Emerald Palace if you're interested."

"That sounds perfect!" Juyaliana exclaimed.

Fiyero smirked. "Well, it all started when Raga was out training a new horse…"

* * *

Elphaba's group walked in relative silence. Elphaba was focused on the mission at hand, Nelliee was trying to avoid Elphaba, Boq was awkwardly caught in the middle of that and Alyriana wasn't sure how to break the, well, awkward silence. Finally though, she just couldn't take it anymore. "So, um, Elphaba, where exactly are we going?"

Elphaba's face turned to a frown. "The Governor's Mansion."

Alyriana blinked. "I thought it was destroyed when the farm brat's house crashed onto it."

Elphaba sighed. "Her name was Dorothy and she's not a farm brat. I was just angry and upset that I couldn't save my sister. I won't fail that again. Anyway, it only crushed part of the front of the house and fortunately, the library is in the back, which is where we need to head."

"Of course it is. I bet you just remembered some books that you can't live without and we're going to retrieve them. I bet you think we're your personal servants, eh, 'Your Majesty'?" Nelliee spat rather acidly.

Elphaba didn't turn around, but replied calmly. "That title belongs to Raga, not me. I am merely the Crown Princess of Oz and the Vinkus. However, I don't believe anyone is my personal servant but me."

"I don't believe you," Nelliee almost challenged.

Elphaba shrugged without turning around. "That's your choice."

Nelliee was most irked by Elphaba's lack of heated response. She really wanted to get on this woman's nerves and make her do something that would prove she deserved to be called the Wicked Witch of The West. However, it seemed the green witch was determined to prove otherwise and that really rankled Nelliee. She just hung back with Boq and stewed. She'd get Elphaba, eventually.

* * *

As the day wore on and each group got closer to their respective destinations, the scenery changed from pleasant countryside, to more built up areas. The outskirts of the Gillikin capitol were primarily splendid sprawling estates. The Duke's Manor was near the main road into and out of the city and Raga's group made their way there quickly, for dusk was falling and all were tired and eager for a chance to rest.

Duke Murgo Upland and his wife greeted their daughter at the door. "My dear! Why did you not write to us? We would have had the staff prepare your old rooms for you! And Your Ozness! To what do we owe the honor of your presence?" the Duchess exclaimed.

Raga shook her head chuckling. "Alianee, how many times must I tell you, just call me Raga. As for our, unannounced appearance, it's a bit complicated, but we had to come away quickly and without word. I apologize for the inconvenience."

"Not at all, Raga! Not at all! It's no trouble to put up our own daughter and the Queen of Oz and any guests they see fit to bring! No indeed! A pleasure in fact! Come in my dears, and rest yourselves in the parlor. Dinner shall be ready soon and you can tell us all about what brings you here," Murgo laughed, wrapping his arm affectionately around his daughter, which Glinda happily snuggled into.

* * *

Fiyero opened the front door to Kiamo Ko. It was dark and rather dank, as a place no one regularly inhabits is apt to get. "Well, here we are. I suggest we head to the library and locate the clue. We'll spend the night here and move on in the morning, presuming of course we find the clue tonight. There are many secret passages and hidden rooms in this old place," he said, striding into the castle.

Darian smirked. Lots of hidden rooms and secret passages, eh? This was gonna be a fun place. He followed Fiyero a bit more closely as the group headed deeper into the castle. Juyaliana was feeling her excitement start to rise at the thought of discovering secret tunnels and rooms in this old place, maybe even the trap door Elphaba had used to fake her death…

_"Whoa, there Juyaliana. You're here on a mission, not to sight see. Focus,"_ she thought to herself as they entered the library.

"Hmm. The clue says, _"Alive without breath, as cold as death. Never thirsting, ever drinking. Clad in mail, never clinking."_ What in the world could that mean?" Fiyero muttered.

Darian sauntered over to a statue in one corner of the room. "It's quite simple, dearie. What creature lives without air and possesses skin that looks like mail armor?"

Juyaliana glanced over and saw what he was standing next to. "Of course! It's a fish! Fish often live in cold water, which they constantly 'drink' to breathe, since they need oxygen, but can't breathe air. It's so simple!"

Darian smiled. "Good to see you're an observant one, my dear. I believe, Master Fiyero, this is your secret passage." Darian pulled the fish statue forward and a secret panel slid away, revealing a hidden alcove.

Fiyero walked over and looked inside. "Bah! It's too dark in here! Oscar, did you bring the… lantern. Thanks." Fiyero took the lit lantern from Oscar and peeked into the alcove again.

Inside was what appeared to be a wooden pedestal, but upon closer inspection, had a hair-line seam all the way around the top. On the front, was carved the Royal seal of the Vinkus, but it was backwards and lacked the rays of the sun that should have been around the entire design. Fiyero reached inside his shirt and pulled out the medallion he always wore and set it in the carving. It fit perfectly, and the sun rays allowed him to turn the wooden lock like a key. A wooden click was heard and the top of the pedestal popped open. Inside was a block of carnelian, intricately carved with a series of strange symbols.

Juyaliana looked at the artifact curiously. "Well, what does it say?"

Fiyero scratched his head. "I'm not entirely sure. This is ancient Vinkun and not widely known. I studied it as part of my training to become king, but I'm a bit rusty. This much I do know, it's incomplete and the full text can only be read under the light of the noonday sun."

"And how would you know that, dearie?" Darian queried.

"By the full sun symbol in the upper right hand corner. It's an ancient indication of the Sky Fire Text, meaning the symbols are carved in such a way as to make it so the whole text is only visible by holding this block face-up towards the noonday sun," Fiyero explained.

"It's rather late. We should turn in and locate the next clue in the morning," Oscar said, glancing out the upper window of the library.

Fiyero agreed and led the way to the bedchambers.

* * *

Elphaba grunted as she shouldered the door inwards. The inside of the partially wrecked Governor's Mansion was dank and dark, like a place that hadn't been lived in. She pursed her lips as she saw the mansion was falling apart. "Stay here. I don't trust these walls. Something is not right here. There shouldn't be quite this much degradation," she instructed, heading inside.

"Good riddance. Finally! Maybe we'll get lucky and the place will collapse on her," Nelliee muttered.

Alyriana glared at her. "What do you have against Elphaba? You've been nothing but mean to her since the beginning. Why?"

Nelliee rolled her eyes. "I guess I have to give my, "Why I Hate Elphaba," speech yet again. She's self-centered. She's so focused on how people hate her, but she's too self-centered and that's really why they hate her. She's inconsiderate. When has she ever done anything for anyone else willingly? She's ungrateful. She was practically handed Oz on a silver platter and she flies off on a broom? Oh! and not to mention, she stole her best friend's boyfriend!"

Alyriana threw her hands up and groaned in frustration. "Nothing that you just said is even true! Elphaba is not self-centered. She has been hated and ostracized from the moment she was born! By her own family! She is very considerate of others. She practically raised her sister, enchanted her shoes so she could walk, and saved both Boq, who wanted to kill her, and Fiyero's lives! She flew off on that broom because the Wizard was doing evil. Would you have her serve him and strip the Animals of their rights? She left to stand up and defend those who couldn't defend themselves. She's a hero. And Fiyero has free will you know. Elphaba didn't ask him to fall in love with her. She didn't ask him to go with her. He chose to go with her. He _chose_, the woman he truly loved."

Just then a terrific crash was heard, followed by a cry of pain. Boq ran into the mansion to try and help Elphaba. Alyriana glared daggers at Nelliee. "Looks like you got your wish, 'Your Majesty'," she said, running in after Boq.

Nelliee stood there, feeling a bit conflicted. On the one hand, she was glad Elphaba was in pain, but… on the other, the way Alyriana had looked at her… It was like she was accusing her of causing Elphaba's pain. That made Nelliee feel, just the tiniest bit guilty and she didn't like feeling guilty. For a split second, the thought of rushing in to help crossed her mind, but she immediately shook it out. "The others will get her. I'd just be in the way," she reasoned.

A few moments later, Boq and Alyriana appeared, supporting an injured Elphaba between them. "I'm fine. Really. It was just a small beam…" Elphaba muttered.

"Just a small beam! The whole wall collapsed on you! And that's including all the books and shelves that were on it!" Alyriana exclaimed.

"Alyriana's right, Elphaba. You're pretty badly banged up. You should rest a minute," Boq reasoned.

Elphaba moaned, really in too much pain to protest. She let them gently lower her to the ground, where she lay for several minutes, trying to control her breathing. Then, she began to chant breathlessly. Her green magic swirled around her, focused primarily on her ribcage. Everyone, even Nelliee, gasped when they saw all the tiny fractures that were lit up by the magic, just before they were healed. Elphaba let out an audible sigh of relief once her ribs were healed and the pain was gone. She didn't move from the spot however.

Nelliee, remembering she hated Elphaba, asked rather acidly, "Well? Did you get the clue?"

Elphaba merely reached into her satchel and pulled out a highly ornate piece of carved black marble. Nelliee walked over and took it. Turning it over, she found a sort of script that ran all over the stone, forming a patterned design.

"You won't be able to read it. The language is Mukia, an ancient form of native Munchkin," Elphaba said, sitting up with a grunt, still sore in a few spots she hadn't healed.

"What makes you think I don't know it?" Nelliee challenged.

Elphaba smirked. "Because only four people now living know this language. Myself, Raga, Boq and the professor of dead languages at Shiz."

The others all looked at Boq. "You do?"

Boq blushed a bit. "It was one of my electives at Shiz. But I don't know anywhere near as much of it as Elphaba and Raga."

"Don't be so modest, Boq. Your family is one of the oldest in Munchkinland and holds several texts in Mukia. I dare say you could decipher the text on that stone without mine or Raga's help," Elphaba smiled at him.

Boq smiled. "Thanks, Elphaba. But we should head to my place. A storm is coming and you especially need rest after that scare you gave us."

Elphaba looked up at the sky. Seeing Boq was right, she agreed, but not without protesting that she was perfectly fine.

* * *

**Author's Note: My portrayal of everyone's characters is how I interpret the characters at that moment in time. It is **_**not**_** my opinion of you as a person. Characters are by definition, highly exaggerated and even distorted in nature, so please do not interpret how I portray your characters as what I think of you.**

**Also, this story has taken some slightly different turns from what I had originally planned. Hopefully, excitement will grow from here.**

**Finally, Happy Easter! Especially to those who believe.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: I've gone back and corrected some minor errors and typos in the previous chapters. Also, college summer semester goes from next week until August, give or take a week, so updates won't be too awful frequent. Sorry.**

Chapter 4: Puzzles and Pieces.

"Why are we the ones doing this again?" Nathalinia asked as she nearly bumped into Starrelyna.

Starrelyna sighed. "Because Glinda and Raga are trying to keep the Duke and Duchess from suspecting anything. Now shush!"

"Ok, ok. You don't have to be so snappy about it," Nathalinia rolled her eyes, but buttoned her lip all the same.

Soon enough, the pair reached the library. Starrelyna headed towards the northern section of the library. Nathalinia followed her. She came to a stop by a painting depicting Hirdec Emeraldin, the first Duke of the Gillikin. In his right hand he clasped a spear, but the head was shaped like a many pointed star. His left, he held out towards the viewer, as though to warn them to come no further. Except, his fingers were held so that the pointer was up, the middle was down, the ring finger was extended perpendicular to the palm and the pinkie was down. It was a bizarre hand position.

Nathalinia looked at the picture and cocked her head to one side. "Can I see that clue?"

Starrelyna handed it over a bit hesitantly, but Nathalinia took it carefully and looked at it. She turned the paper over and looked at it upside down. She then flipped it right side up and read it out loud. "_"Follow the Duke to the rising Star. In his hand, you will find the Truth."_ What is that supposed to mean?"

Starrelyna thought for a moment, then looked up at the painting. "I think I know." She turned and headed down a particular section.

"What? What is it?" Nathalinia asked, following her.

Starrelyna remained silent as she combed the shelves for a particular tome. Finally, she reached up and pulled down a thick book titled, _The Truth of Hirdec's Line._ Nathalinia stared at the book. "How is this going to help us?"

Starrelyna headed over to a table and waved Nathalinia over. "The hand position is similar to an ancient rune for 'family'. "The Truth," must refer to the title of this book. There are many myths and speculations surrounding whether or not he was truly an Emeraldin."

Nathalinia propped her elbows on the table while Starrelyna flipped the though the pages. Finally, she came to a section where some of the letters were green and gold, unlike the rest of the book's blue and purple font. Starrelyna pulled out a piece of paper, a bottle of ink and a pen. She quickly started copying the green and gold letters in order. As she did so, a message appeared on the page.

_"The first lie, the first deceiver, who's name is not spoken in the land of Oz."_

"Another riddle? What does this one mean?" Nathalinia asked.

Starrelyna looked blankly at the page. "I don't know."

Nathalinia slumped back, arms crossed. "Of all the ridiculous… Wait. I think I know what it is!" She suddenly jumped up and ran over to a carving on one of the wooden panels on the wall. "Yes! This is it!" she exclaimed, twisting the carving of the serpent until she heard a click.

A secret panel to the left slid away, revealing an orb of ornately carved amethyst resting in a box lined with green velvet. Nathalinia took it and held it out to Starrelyna beaming from ear to ear. Starrelyna couldn't believe her eyes. "How did you know what it was?" she asked, taking the orb and putting it in her satchel.

Nathalinia smirked. "You're not the only one who knows the legends of Oz you know."

Starrelyna shrugged and closed the panel, removing all trace of their discovery.

* * *

The next morning, Elphaba stretched and sighed. She was still a bit sleepy, but she knew they had to get moving to find the next part of the second clue. Standing, she yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, then headed into the kitchen. Boq was already up and cooking breakfast.

"Good morning, Elphaba. I trust you slept well?" he asked.

Elphaba chuckled. "Don't sound so formal, Boq. We've got enough to worry about without adding formalities to the list."

Boq sighed. "I can't help it. I know you've forgiven me and everything, but I still can't forget those dark days."

Elphaba rested a hand on his shoulder. "Boq, what's done is done. There's nothing we can do to change the past. All we can do is move on to a better future."

Boq nodded and got back to his cooking. Elphaba started setting the table. Alyriana walked in with a cheery, "Good morning! What's for breakfast?"

Elphaba looked up. "Where's Nelliee?"

Alyriana's face bore an uncertain look. "Um, she's still in the room. She'll be down soon, but I should warn you, Elphaba…"

"Morning. Though I fail to see what's 'good' about it," Nelliee stated sourly as she walked in, looking like she hadn't slept well.

"Good morning, Miss Nelliee. I trust you slept well?" Boq inquired.

"As a matter of fact, no I did not. There was an awful racket last night around two in the morning. Any idea what that was all about?" Nelliee asked, rubbing her eyes.

Elphaba and Boq shared a look. "You don't think…" Boq started.

"No. How could she know I'm here?" Elphaba countered.

"Excuse me, but what in Oz are you talking about?" Nelliee asked, shooting them an annoyed glare.

Elphaba sighed. "Nelliee, what you heard last night, was a certain old Munchkin woman, who fancies herself a sorceress and is determined to prove she's more powerful than me. She's crazy, but harmless since she has no real magic and the most she can do is make a racket in the middle of the night. I have no idea why I didn't hear it though."

Boq colored quite nicely. "I um, may have slipped some neuric blossom in your tea last night."

Elphaba looked like she was about ready to smack Boq upside the head. "Neuric blossom? While we're on a mission?! If you'd have gotten the dose wrong, I might not have woken for a month!"

"But I didn't and you're awake. Please, Elphaba. You needed the rest and really, when was the last time you've had a solid night's sleep?" Boq reasoned.

Elphaba exhaled and relaxed. "You're right, Boq. I'm sorry. It's just… you know how I get when there's something to be done."

Boq smiled and patted her shoulder. "I know, I know. But let's all just eat breakfast, then we'll be on our way."

Elphaba agreed and they all sat around the table.

* * *

Darian woke at the crack of dawn. He padded down the dark, empty halls of Kiamo Ko, his footfalls soft and barely audible from years of practice. He walked out into the early morning light and breathed deeply, the fresh air of the nearby mountains an excellent exchange from the rather musty air of the castle.

"Good morning!"

Darian whirled around, mentally ready for a fight, but was relieved to see Juyaliana jogging over towards him. He smiled in his usual charming way. "Well, good morning to you too, dearie. What brings you out at this early hour?"

Juyaliana rolled her eyes. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that. Anyway, I was just out for a run before the sun was up and the desert heat the Vinkus is so famous for returned."

Darian smiled wider. "Smart move. Would you like to spar? We still have an hour or two before the heat returns."

Juyaliana raised an eyebrow. "You use a sword?"

Darian smirked. "I don't mess with that much steel. Too slow and limited. Give me a bo staff and a pair of boomerangs every time, if there's an option."

"Then, how are we supposed to spar?"

"Like this!" Darian swung his staff at Juyaliana's legs. She jumped over it, looking startled, but grinned a moment later and drew her sword.

Darian smirked. He twirled his staff, showing off a few flourishes. Juyaliana swung her sword in an intricate pattern, showing off her own skill. Darian took his opportunity to attempt to disarm her as she went through a complex combo. He blinked in surprise when she blocked him with the flat of her strong, the blade lying flat against her forearm, a slight smirk on her face.

"There is a use for reverse grip you know," she commented casually as she pushed off and spun to the left.

"I've only seen that technique once. Are you related to Jolic the Sword Master?" Darian inquired.

Juyaliana smirked. "Maybe."

"Alright you two. Breakfast is ready and we've a journey ahead of us," Fiyero said, stepping into the sparring match.

Both Darian and Juyaliana froze. Then they put their weapons away. "Where are we off to this time, Princey?" Darian asked.

"Suk Varst or Seat of the Moon. It's the ruins of an old manor several miles from here. Come on," Fiyero smiled as he led the pair back inside.

* * *

Glinda opened her eyes and looked around her. Her old suite of rooms was definitely someplace she knew she could always come if she needed to get away for a while. The bright pink walls and fluffy pink furniture were just as she had left them a little over half a decade ago, when she went off to Shiz. Glinda smiled. She hadn't known it then, but that young, optimistic and terribly naïve 19 year-old girl named Galinda was about to get a hard dose of the real world, and a certain 21 year-old, green skinned outcast, named Elphaba Thropp was gonna give it to her.

"If someone had told me I would wind up roommates and later best friends with a green skinned, abused girl, I'd have laughed in their face and said they were crazy. Oh! How vain and selfish I was back then. Elphaba definitely made no bones about pointing that out. Gosh! What kind of person would I be if I hadn't met her? What kind of person would she be? Oh, well. I'll never know and there's work to be done, so let's get to it, Glinda," she mused to herself as she got up and went about her morning routine.

Raga was already up and on the terrace, looking out towards the east. She took a deep breath of the cool morning air, just enjoying the feeling of being alive on such a promising morning. Despite the serious situation, even now Raga could take pleasure in the simple joys of life. Her ears picked up a soft step behind her and she turned around.

Nathalinia was a bit startled by how quickly Raga noticed her presence, but quickly relaxed when she saw the soft smile on the queen's green lips. She smiled back. "Good morning, Raga. Um, we found what we were looking for last night."

Raga smiled wider. "Good. Keep it out of sight until we're on our way again. Murgo's no fool and I don't want him worrying. Anyway, how are things working out between you and Starrelyna?"

Nathalinia paused a moment. "Things are ok. I mean, we're very different, but we managed to work together to find the clue, so… I think things will work out."

Raga smiled. "Good. Now, I believe breakfast is probably ready. Let's go meet up with the others."

* * *

Elphaba walked down the dirt road, her head held high and steps sure. Alyriana followed close behind her, with Nelliee trailing behind and Boq keeping her company. Alyriana looked from the rather pretty Munchkinland scenery to Elphaba and back again a few times, debating whether or not she should tell Elphaba about Nelliee's extreme dislike of her. She was just looking back at Elphaba for the third time, when the emerald woman broke the silence. "If you have something to say Alyriana, then say it. I dislike people staring at me unnecessarily."

Alyriana was thrown for a moment, but quickly recovered herself. "I think I should warn you, Elphaba. Nelliee hates you. Like, really hates you. I think she'd even wish to see you dead."

Elphaba cackled. "Is that all? I knew she hated me from the moment I laid eyes on her. Alyriana, many people, even now, would be more than happy to see me dead. I'm used to being hated. No, the real question is, will Nelliee allow her hatred of me to be her undoing? The Darkoe have a strong influence on those who hate."

Alyriana nodded and looked away from Elphaba's piercing gaze. She knew that statement didn't just apply to Nelliee and she resolved to rid herself of hatred, lest she fall to the darkness.

* * *

Fiyero gestured to the mountain before them. "There it is. The path to Suk Varst. We've got a bit of a climb ahead of us."

"Good! I've been wanting to practice my climbing skills a bit," Darian grinned as the party moved towards the first leg of the climb.

Fiyero turned to him, a serious look on his face. "Don't get cocky. Or fancy. The last thing we need is for you to do something foolish and fall halfway down the mountain."

Darian smirked. "Don't worry about me, dearie. I have more skill than most realize." _"And I don't have a death wish,"_ he thought to himself, but maintained his external air of cocksureness.

Fiyero sighed and shook his head, but pressed on anyway. The path was steep and winding, with a few spots where they had to climb near vertical rock faces. Darian proved to be quite the natural climber and quite sensible despite his cocksure attitude. He followed Fiyero easily and helped Juyaliana over some of the rougher spots, while Fiyero helped Oscar. A few hours climbing saw them at the top of the path, looking down into a wide valley. Red grass covered the valley floor, making it look almost as though it was on fire. The other flora kept up the theme as trees bore golden yellow leaves and bushes were ablaze with a wide range of orange colors. The descent into the valley was quicker, but more treacherous due to the rock being weaker on that side. Once safely on the valley floor though, Fiyero led the way along a white sand path to what looked like a mass of crumbled stone walls.

Entering the ruins, the group gathered around Oscar, who held the first half of the second clue. "It says, _"A ruler's sign, a balanced scale, shall point the way through the vale."_ Hmm," Oscar rubbed his chin, puzzling over the clue.

Juyaliana scanned over the ruins. A glint of something caught her eyes, and she made her way over. "Hey, guys! Over here!" she called.

When the others arrived, they found Juyaliana kneeling in front of a statue with a missing head. In its right hand, it held a pair of scales. Its left hung by its side, but the pointer finger was extended. At its feet, Juyaliana had just uncovered an iron scepter, adorned with the royal seal of the Vinkus. Darian walked over and examined the scepter, taking it in his hands. Juyaliana stood and dusted herself off, then looked expectantly at the boys.

"Hmm. Well, if I were to hazard a guess, I'd say we need to find something that will balance the scales with this scepter on them," Darian said, making ready to place the scepter on one side of the scales.

"Wait! Stop! That will trigger a trap of some sort," Fiyero exclaimed, leaping forward and snatching the scepter out of Darian's hands.

"And how do you know that, dearie?" the young thief asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"An old story about when this place was built. It was said that, in order to access the Vinkus' greatest treasure, one must find the thing that represents the greatest balancing quality of a ruler," Fiyero replied, his brow furrowed in thought.

"How about wisdom? Isn't wisdom one of the best qualities in a ruler?" Juyaliana offered.

"No, that's not it. Wisdom is a good quality, but it is gained through experience and knowledge. No, wisdom is not what we're looking for," Fiyero shook his head.

"How about justice? Isn't that the thing with the scales and the sword and the blind lady?" Darian suggested, his tone one of jesting.

Fiyero glared at him. "This is not the time for jokes, Darian. And no, justice is not it."

"Mercy."

"What?" everyone turned to Oscar in surprise.

"It's mercy. Mercy is the greatest counter-balance of power, for without mercy, there is no compassion, and without compassion, a ruler becomes a dictator. I should know. I was one," Oscar hung his head in shame.

"Oscar my friend, I think you are right. But what is the symbol of mercy?" Fiyero mused aloud.

Darian was messing around a bit, picking through some of the fallen stones. Suddenly, he dug into one pile with a bit more enthusiasm. Heaving a few sizable stones out of the way, he cried triumphantly as he held a bronze heart skyward. "I believe this, is what we're looking for," he smirked, holding it out.

Juyaliana looked at it curiously, taking it in her hands and turning it over. "Hey! There's something stamped on the back."

Fiyero took it and looked at the strange mark. "That's the rune for mercy in ancient Vinkun. This is it." Taking the scepter and heart over to the statue, he placed them on the scales simultaneously. The scales squeaked as rusty parts moved again after millennia of neglect. The sound of stone grinding against stone met their ears as the statue's pointing arm slowly moved. The arm first moved up until the hand pointed in front of the statue, then a squeaky sound of rusty metal and more grinding of stone on stone came from the statue's shoulder as its arm swung to the left. The statue's arm came to rest, pointing to the left.

The foursome turned and looked. There was a very faint path, invisible unless one was lined up just right, leading towards the ruins of what looked to be an outbuilding. The group quickly made their way there and discovered another statue. On the base of this one was this inscription: _"Those who seek the Guardian of Dreams, look into this servant's eyes."_

"Well Princey, any legendary warnings about this one?" Darian asked with a smirk.

"Nope. I guess we just follow the instructions," Fiyero looked into the statue's eyes. "Hey! These are glass! But they're so dirty I can't see anything inside."

"Stand back!" Oscar suddenly called out. Fiyero dodged out of the way as Oscar charged the statue with a pickaxe. With a wild battle cry, the old man brought the axe down on the crown of the statue's head. A hairline crack appeared down the front of the statue's face and Oscar whacked it again. The crack got a little bigger and with one final blow, the statue's head split in two and fell off.

"Oscar! What the… oh," Fiyero was stunned speechless.

"I'm a bit surprised you didn't think this up, Fiyero. You should have remembered that valuable treasures were often hidden this way in the Vinkus," Oscar said as he handed the prince the piece of ornately carved, crescent moon-shaped red marble that had been concealed in the statue's head.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but didn't such treasure boxes usually have a key of some sort?" Darian questioned.

"Usually, yes. But in this case, the clue was not meant to be accessed but once. If you take a closer look at the head, you'll see there's no locking mechanism," Oscar replied.

Darian nodded, but made no move to inspect the head.

"Where are we off to next?" Juyaliana asked, eager to be off.

Fiyero looked at the sky. "Now, we're off to Sun Basin. That'll be the best spot to read the Sky Fire Text we uncovered."

The group quickly left the ruins and made their way towards the center of the valley.

* * *

"Are you sure you have to leave so soon? We'd be more than happy to have you stay longer," Alianee said as she embraced her daughter.

"Thank you, but we have other places to be. Now's as good a time as any to take a goodwill tour of Oz. It's high time I walked among the people," Raga answered, smiling.

"Come, my dear. Queen Raga is right. A ruler should walk among their people from time to time, to promote peace, goodwill and open relations with the Crown," Murgo interjected, wrapping an arm affectionately around his wife.

Alianee sighed. "I suppose. But surely you could stay a while, Glinda dear?"

Glinda smiled at her mother. "As much as I would love to Momsie, I can't. I'm still a public figure myself and the people expect me to show up every now and then."

"I suppose, if you must, you must. But write to us dear, and tell us all about how it goes and who you meet. Goodwill tours are so very fascinating. All the different cultures and people you get to meet, seeing how different people work together to build communities… I remember when I used to travel in my younger days. Enjoy it while you can, dear. These will be some of the happiest years of your life," Alianee looked into her daughter's blue eyes with such conviction, that Glinda teared up.

"Goodbye, Momsie. Goodbye, Popsicle. We'll stop by again, after the tour," Glinda gave her parents one last quick hug, then joined the others.

"Goodbye, dear. Be safe!" The Duke and Duchess called, waving from their front step.

Once they were some ways down the road, Raga pulled out the next clue. "Well, now we're headed to the Forest, but just to the southern fringe. According to this, there's an old house there, where the next piece of the puzzle is located."

The Great Gillikin Forest was a strange place at best. Some of the wilder parts, further in, were home to some of the strangest creatures and plants. Those who ventured in were either exceedingly brave or exceedingly foolish. Or on a mission to save the world.

Raga led the way down an old, little used path to a sorely dilapidated old house. The thing was so old it was falling down, and though it once might have been grand, it looked worse than a woodland shack. Raga winced when she saw the sorry condition of the place. "Ok. We are definitely, not going into that. It's far too unstable. Humph! Let me see if I can get to the bottom of this."

Raga closed her eyes and began to chant, raising her hands, palms facing the old structure. Slowly, large vines grew up and around the walls and supporting structures, pulling them away and essentially tearing the ancient structure down. Once the house was no longer standing, the vines dragged the remains of the building away, clearing the space where the house once stood. Raga lowered her hands and opened her eyes, her magic quickly fading.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am we're not enemies?" Glinda asked, looking rather intimidated by the display of powerful magic.

"Yes, at least once before. But that is beside the point at the moment. Fortunately for us, what we are looking for was buried under the house anyway. Everyone, start looking for anything remotely resembling a star," Raga ordered, walking into the clearing where the house once stood.

Glinda looked at Starrelyna and Nathalinia, who's faces bore the same look of mild confusion. Shrugging their shoulders, the trio joined Raga in the search. After about fifteen minutes of searching, Starrelyna and Nathalinia both exclaimed, "Over here!"

Rushing over, Raga and Glinda saw the faint symbol of the multi-pointed star. Raga knelt down and placed her palm on the symbol. Her eyes glowed green and a green light shown from under her palm as she channeled her power into the symbol. After a few moments, she removed her hand and the symbol glowed for a few seconds before splitting into three segments and sliding away, revealing a secret compartment housing a black case. Raga took it and opened it. Inside was a collection of six colored disks about the size of a reta (Ozian quarter).

Nathalinia looked at the odd disks, a puzzled expression on her face. "What are we supposed to do with this? Make wishes in a wishing well?"

"I never thought I'd hear myself say this, but I have to agree with Nathalinia on this one. What possible use could these things be?" Starrelyna asked.

Raga grinned. "Do not be deceived by appearances. These are Ratala Rune Disks and I think you will find, the orb you found has slots in it just large enough to accommodate these. Now, Starrelyna, the orb, if you please."

Starrelyna handed Raga the orb and stepped back. Raga knelt down again, setting the case containing the disks on the ground. She then picked up the first one and stuck it in one of the slots carved into the orb. Once she placed all six disks in the orb, she stood up and chanted a quick spell. She then tossed the orb high into the air, where it spun in space for a few seconds. Then, the orb seemed to glow from within and six beams of light shot out of it. One from each of the Rune Disks. As they watched in fasciation, Glinda, Starrelyna and Nathalinia were amazed to see a message appear in the pattern of light.

"_"To bane the Darkness, into darkness you must go. Twists and turns are straight to they, who live in tangles all their days."_ Well, sounds like we're headed to Tanglewood," Raga said as she ended the spell and caught the orb.

"But that's the darkest part of the Forest! Are you sure we have to go there?" Glinda asked, clearly frightened.

Raga smiled. "Don't worry, Glin. We'll be fine. I've been in Tanglewood before. Just don't wander off and you'll be fine."

Glinda sighed. "Alright, but if we die, I'm holding you personally responsible."

Raga chuckled, wrapping an arm around her friend.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know I'm horrible for putting this on hold for awhile, but I lost my inspiration for a little while. Then I got hit by college semester finals. Anyway, I've got a pretty good idea where I wanna go with the plot for this, but it might be awhile between updates, so please bear with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Three.

Elphaba and the others stared at the gorge in front of them. It was a place few Munchkins went, for it was a chasm of black rock that tore through what would have otherwise been a vast sea of green grassland. There was nothing of particular interest to the mostly agricultural nation of Munchkinlad, so no one really had any cause to come here. What was perplexing Elphaba though, was how they were going to descend the hundred foot vertical drop to the bottom. The sides of the gorge were vertical and smooth, almost like they had been polished, so climbing was out of the question.

"Hmm. I don't see any way around it. I'm gonna have to use my magic to lower us down," she said, readying her power.

"I refuse to be simply levitated into a hundred foot drop! Especially if your the one doing it," Nelliee huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, you can always stay here and keep watch," Elphaba smirked.

Nelliee saw the smirk and made up her mind. "Fine! If you insist, I'll come. But if you drop me…"

"I won't. Now relax," Elphaba deftly levitated the group over the edge and slowly lowered them to the chasm floor below.

Once they reached the ground safely, Nelliee promptly got as far away from Elphaba as was conveniently possible. Elphaba sighed and turned, leading the way along the base of the gorge. Alyriana walked beside her, looking around the gorge. "So, what exactly are we looking for?" she asked.

Elphaba smiled. "We're looking for anything that remotely resembles a sun."

"Oh. You mean like that huge carving on the wall over there?"

Elphaba's head snapped around. There, on the wall to her left, was a six-foot-by-six-foot carving of a sun, incredibly intricate and glaringly obvious, now that she was looking right at it. "How did I miss that? Oh, well. Good eyes, Alyriana. Boq! Nelliee! Alyriana found it!" Elphaba called back, before striding over and examining the intricate carving.

Looking over the carving, Elphaba's mind went into analysis mode. "Hmm. Definitely from before the Kirkori dynasty. Let's see… this line here looks to represent a journey or pilgrimage. This seems to indicate a riddle or puzzle… Ah-ha! Here it is," Elphaba stuck her hand into a hole in the rock-face.

She felt her fingers brush against a lever and grasped it, twisting and pulling it back. A creaking, grinding sound met their ears as a door appeared in the rock-face. There was just one problem. The door had been designed with Munchkins in mind, so Elphaba, standing at five feet eleven inches (whereas most Munchkins didn't top more than four feet even), was far too tall to fit. It was also designed so that a Munchkin would have to crawl on their hands and knees to enter, so even if Elphaba tried, she'd never be able to fit. Boq, seeing this, at once stooped down and crawled into the tight space.

"Um, Elphaba? Could you hand me the… lantern? Thanks," Boq's voice was rather sheepish as Elphaba had anticipated him and stuck the lit lantern into the doorway.

Taking the light, Boq looked around the chamber he was in. "Oh, wow!"

"What? What do you see?" Elphaba asked, frustrated she was too big to get in there and see for herself the relics of the past that were surely preserved in the chamber.

"It's a huge vaulted chamber, carved right out of the rock. There's all kinds of carvings all over the walls and there's even some artwork of gold and jewels," Boq replied, looking around in awe at the handiwork of his ancestors.

"Do you see anything to indicate the next clue?" Elphaba asked.

"Um…" Boq looked around. Then his gaze fell upon something. "I think I see something," he called back, before walking over to the small oak chest and lifting the lid.

Inside was an agate carving of a sun, with a square hole carved into the center. As Boq looked at it, he was certain the black marble obelisk they'd discovered at the Governor's Mansion would fit into it perfectly. Taking the sun carving, he quickly exited the chamber. Back out in the light of day, Boq handed Elphaba the carving. Elphaba turned it over in her hands.

"Hmm. Well, it looks like the location of the Golden Sun is carved into the obelisk, while this probably turns it into a key of some sort. Let's see…" Elphaba pulled out the obelisk and read the inscription. "_"Where the Sun, meets the earth."_ You've got to be kidding me!"

"What?" Alyriana and Nelliee both exclaimed at once.

"We have to go all the way to the Eastern Edge," Elphaba muttered.

"Well, what did you expect? We are talking about the greatest treasure of Munchkinland," Boq reminded her.

"I know. I just wish we didn't have to go trapesing clear across the country. Let's go," Elphaba sighed and levitated them back up to the road, then led the way towards the Eastern Edge.

* * *

The noonday sun beat down on the Sun Basin, bringing with it the oppressive heat of the desert. Fiyero took out the block of carnelian and held it up towards the sun. After a few minor adjustments of the angles, the full text appeared in blazing ancient runes. Fiyero read the text aloud. "_"From her tower, the Treasure of Vinkus spreads her light."_ Hmm. It sounds like we're going to Fos Nün. The Moon's Tower."

"And where is that, dearie?" Darian asked, curious.

Fiyero smirked faintly. "The Western Border."

Striking for the far side of the valley, Fiyero led them to a stables. The hostler recognized him and brought four fine horses at once. Once they were all mounted, Fiyero led the way to the only actual road into and out of the valley, heading towards the west.

"Why didn't we take this before?" Oscar asked.

Fiyero smiled at him. "Because we would have had to go clear around the valley, which would have taken twice as long. Don't worry, we just follow this road straight to Fos Nün."

Juyaliana smiled as she road on a fine chestnut mare. It had been ages since she last rode and she was enjoying it immensely. The countryside was very pretty too, having changed from the fiery theme of the valley, to the typical, but still highly unusual colors of the Vinkus flora. Pale pinks, soft blues and light purples were the prevalent colors of grass, tree and bush. The local flowers grew in patches every now and then, and were every color and sweet fragrance imaginable. It was not for nothing the Vinkus was referred to as The Desert Garden. Despite its dry and arid climate, the plants that did grow in the Vinkus were most unusual, thriving on the heat of the desert and being able to find water deep under the red sands.

Darian looked about him as he rode on a grey gelding. Though he didn't much care for the desert heat, he did find the unusual plants interesting, as well as the way his horse chose his footing on the red sand road. Vinkin horses were bred for speed and stamina. They were smaller than most other breeds, with thinner, lighter coats and wider hooves. The lighter coats helped keep them from over-heating and their wider hooves helped them over the softer, shifting sands of the open desert. These horses also had an unusual, light, high-stepping gate, that was surprisingly smooth, and helped keep their hooves from sinking into the sand.

Fiyero guided his white gelding over the road, quickly leading the others to Fos Nün. As they approached, it was obvious this place was important. The huge iron gates alone were a dead giveaway, but the company of guards left no room for doubt. However, when the captain saw Fiyero, he quickly ordered the gates to be opened and went to greet the prince himself.

"Your Highness, we did not expect you. Who are your companions, if I may be so bold?" he asked.

Fiyero smiled. "Giren, you know I don't care about formalities. As for my friends, this is Oscar, Juyaliana and Darian."

Captain Giren bowed. "Greetings. I apologize if my questions seem rude, but this is Fos Nün, the treasure house of the Vinkus." Turning back to Fiyero he asked, "If I may inquire, Your Highness, what exactly brings you here?"

Fiyero dismounted and the others followed his example. "We're here to retrieve the Silver Moon."

Giren burst out laughing. "I'm sorry Your Highness, but the Silver Moon is but a legend. No one has ever found it and I think I would know if it was here. I am responsible for the complete inventory of Fos Nün after all."

Fiyero smiled and shook his head. "It's no myth, my friend. Also, the greatest treasure of the Vinkus wouldn't necessarily be on the official inventory."

Giren shrugged. "You are the Crown Prince of the Vinkus and are free to come and go here as you wish. I doubt you will find what you are looking for, but I'll instruct the men to keep out of the way."

Fiyero clapped the Captain on the shoulder. "You're a good captain, Giren and a good friend."

Upon entering the tower, Oscar and Juyaliana gaped in amazement, while Darian's eyes roved over the various treasures on display, wondering just how much of this stuff he could carry out. Fiyero walked over to him. "Don't even think about it, sticky fingers. The guards here are exceptionally well trained and the punishment for raiding the national treasure house of the Vinkus is death."

Darian smirked. "What makes you think I haven't hit places like this before?"

"Focus on the mission, Darian. All of Oz is at stake here," Juyaliana said, chucking him lightly in the shoulder.

Darian smirked and followed, keeping his hands to himself despite the temptation, knowing full well now was not the time for pulling a job. Fiyero led the way up to the highest room in the tower, aptly named The Observatory. From this high room, one could see for miles in all directions, rather like a lighthouse or an observatory. However, there was no sign of the Silver Moon. Darian, Oscar and Juyaliana all pitched into the search, looking in every nook and cranny. Darian ran his fingers over the walls, feeling for secret switches, Juyaliana tugged on various objects, in case they were concealing switches, Oscar looked for hidden seams and cracks, and Fiyero looked over the whole room, something about it not sitting right with him.

Looking up, he saw a carving hanging from the ceiling of the Royal Seal of the sun, but on either side was the addition of the moon and a star. Smirking, Fiyero called the others over. "Oscar, help me boost Darian up," he said, bracing himself.

Oscar braced himself, locking his arms with Fiyero's. Darian climbed up onto their shoulders. Fiyero glanced over at Juyaliana. "Think you can reach the carving if you stand on Darian's shoulders?"

Juyaliana looked up at the carving. "I think so. Think you can hold me up there, Darian?"

Darian smirked. "Of course. Climb on up here."

Juyaliana grabbed the carnelian block and moon carving, then climbed up onto Darian's shoulders. Oscar and Fiyero grunted under the weight of two people, but Darian lifted Juyaliana with little effort. Now that she was on a level with the carving, Juyaliana saw that there was a spot for the moon carving and the block to fit. Setting the crescent moon in its slot, she then turned to fit the block of carnelian in the center of the Royal Seal. When nothing happened, Juyaliana took a closer look at the carving. Suddenly, she pulled herself up onto the carving, climbing onto the top.

"What are you doing?!" Fiyero cried out.

"There's a pin up here. I think we need to lower the carving and if I pull this pin, it'll do just that," Juyaliana replied, pulling the pin.

As soon as the pin was out, the carving slowly lowered, with the creaking and groaning of long disused metal parts. The block of carnelian and the red marble crescent moon caught the light of the sun and focused in on a certain spot on the wall. Apparently, the red marble had some strange property that caused the focused sunlight to burn through the sand stone façade, revealing a small chamber. Darian hopped off Oscar and Fiyero's shoulders and peeked into the room.

"It's ok. There are no traps," he called back.

Juyaliana hopped off the carving and it slowly raised back up. She, Fiyero and Oscar then joined Darian in the hidden room. There, on a pedestal, sat the Silver Moon. If the fact it was a hunk of silver in the shape of a crescent moon wasn't enough of a giveaway, as soon as Oscar approached, it began to glow with a silver-white light.

Darian attempted to take it, but flinched back holding his hand. "Ouch! I guess there's some powerful magic protecting this thing. I wasn't expecting to get burned."

Oscar smiled at Darian. "These artifacts were only meant to be accessed by an Emeraldin." He then reached up and took the Silver Moon. The artifact glowed brightly, then slowly faded back to a bright silver color. Oscar then placed the Silver Moon in the case Raga had given him. "Well, we have what we came for. Let's get to Dark Hollow."

Fiyero nodded in agreement, leading the way out.

* * *

Tanglewood was quite aptly named. Every tree was twisted and turned into unnatural looking angles and shapes. But it wasn't just the trees. Nothing in this wood within the Forest grew straight. Everything from the bushes and brambles to the grass itself was twisted into bizarre and unnatural patterns. Also, it was not for no reason it was called the darkest part of the Forest. Everything was either black or dark-grey in color, and the twisted branches and tangled vines blocked out most of the sunlight.

Raga led the way through the twists and tangles of the wood, illuminating the darkness with a magic green orb of light from her hand. "Be careful through here. These are not your average garden variety vines."

Glinda moved closer to Raga, eyeing the vines like poisonous snakes. Raga smiled and patted her shoulder encouragingly.

"What's wrong with these vines?" Nathalinia asked.

"Nothing is wrong with them per se, but they're carnivorous, so you really want to avoid touching them," Raga replied, ducking under a low-hanging vine.

Nathalinia and Starrelyna looked around at the grey vines hanging all around them, then at each other. Both had nervous looks on their faces. Gulping, they carefully followed Raga's exact path, avoiding the vines. Once they were out of the vines, they found themselves in a little clearing in the center of the wood.

This clearing was shaped oddly like a sphere, with none of the local plants growing in it. Looking down, the group saw that a ring had been drawn around the edge of the clearing. In this ring was an odd reddish yellow dust. There were also other little trenches filled with this dust that formed strange patterns on the ground inside the clearing, all of which led to a pedestal in the center. This pedestal was made of the same black wood the trees were made of and had a carving in it that would allow the amethyst orb with the disks to be placed inside.

Raga placed the orb in the pedestal and rotated it one full turn. The pedestal slowly sank into the ground and the dust-filled trenches glowed with a strange light. A groaning sound of stone-on-stone reached their ears as a small stone pillar rose up. Inside this pillar was a multi-pointed star carved of an amber gemstone. The Amber Star. Raga stepped forward and the Star began to glow. She took it and held it as the glow intensified, lighting up the clearing for a few moments, then slowly faded. She then placed it in the leather case she'd brought for it and turned to the others.

"That, was the easy part. Now, we have to climb out of here," she pointed to a tall rock-face on one side of the clearing.

"Why?" the others asked.

Just then, a loud hissing sound came from the path they'd taken to get there. Raga looked into the trees towards the sound. "That's why. Those shadow spiders are attracted to bright flashes, but if we can get above the canopy, Glinda can take us to Dark Hollow by bubble."

Starrelyna, Nathalinia and Glinda wasted no time in climbing up the rock-face, using the harmless black vines that grew on it to haul themselves up to the summit. Raga swiftly and deftly climbed after them, keeping an eye out for the spiders. Reaching the summit, she nodded to Glinda, who quickly conjured a bubble and started the flight to Dark Hollow. As they left, they saw a mass of grey, shadowy spiders the size of large dogs, spewing onto the rock they had just left. They all breathed an audible sigh of relief.

Raga turned to Glinda. "I don't think I have ever seen you climb so fast before, Glin. Especially in heels. I will never understand how you can wear those things."

Glinda tossed her hair. "It's quite simple really. All you need is sufficient practice."

Raga chuckled. "Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, that was easier than I thought, but defeating Kirzur won't be anywhere near as simple. I hope the others are there when we arrive."

* * *

Elphaba huffed as she pulled herself up onto the large stone platform over looking the Eastern Edge. She then reached down and pulled Alyriana up. She would have helped Nelliee, but the girl stubbornly refused her help, barely pulling herself up. Elphaba sighed and helped Boq up, who looked around with wonder.

"I can't believe they built all this with only hand-tools. This is amazing!" he said.

Elphaba looked around and smiled. "Yeah, it is. Anyway, the lock puzzle should be right around… ah-ha! Here it is!"

Elphaba stuck the obelisk into the sun carving and inserted it into a hole in the floor. She turned it and, with a groaning sound, a section of the floor opened up. Elphaba reached in and pulled the Golden Sun from its resting place, glowing brightly with power. Slowly, the glow faded from the artifact and Elphaba put it in the case Raga had given her for it. Standing, she looked around. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and crack.

"Oh, great! Everyone move! This place is falling apart!" Elphaba yelled, grabbing Nelliee and Alyriana, then leaping off the platform.

Boq jumped after her, yelping a little as Elphaba's magic caught him. They watched as the huge stone platform cracked and split and crumbled to pieces, falling over the edge of the cliff that marked the edge of the Eastern Edge. Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, to Dark Hollow," she said, lowering them to the ground and leading the way.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Gateway.

Fiyero's group was the first to reach Dark Hollow, their Vinkin horses having made the trip in half a day. Raga's group was the next to arrive, Glinda gracefully setting the bubble down. Elphaba's group were not far behind, walking in looking footsore and tired. Fiyero at once went over to his wife, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her passionately.

Nelliee rolled her eyes. "Oh! Get a room you two! The rest of us want to keep the use of our eyes."

Alyriana threw up her hands in exasperation. "You are utterly hopeless!"

Raga sighed. "Enough! How can we hope to prevail if we are bickering amongst ourselves? The Darkoe thrive on negative emotions and evil thoughts and deeds. It is how they corrupt people. Now, it's too late to open the Gateway. We will camp here for the night and open it in the morning. This way, we'll be somewhat rested for the fight ahead. Also, I will tell you how to resist the Darkoe's influence."

Everyone calmed down and sat down around Raga. The queen took a calming breath and began at the beginning. "The Darkoe are creatures of darkness. Though they can assume physical form, they are truly creatures of shadow. They have influence over those who hate or are overcome by negative emotions and evil thoughts. There are two main types of Darkoe. One is large and very powerful in direct attacks, focusing on bashing down their opponents' defenses. The other, is small and seemingly insignificant. But don't be fooled by their appearance. These are the more deadly, for instead of focusing on direct attack and bashing in their opponents' defenses, they slip around them, through the chinks and cracks, slowly working from the inside out. Pride, jealousy, self-righteousness, doubt, hate… these are their weapons. The big ones use things like fear, rage, condemnation and self-torment. Both are deadly, but the smaller ones… the smaller ones have destroyed more lives than all the others combined."

Everyone looked at Raga for several long moments. Finally, Juyaliana spoke. "So, how do we resist them?"

Raga's words were rather shocking. "You can't. Not in your own strength. Only the Lord of All can keep you from falling. But, things like love, kindness, gentleness, peace, truth and forgiveness dull their weapons and help resist and cure their influence."

"It's late. We should get some sleep," Elphaba spoke up, moving towards the shelter Raga had set magically up.

"Agreed. Let's all turn in," Raga said, yawning.

* * *

The next morning, Raga, Elphaba and Oscar stood in front a rock that had three slots carved into it; one for each of the Three. Raga placed the Amber Star in the top slot, Oscar placed the Silver Moon in the one below it and Elphaba placed the Golden Sun in the bottom one. Once that was done, all three glowed and pulsated with light. Gradually, the light increased until it shone out brightly, obscuring the Three from view. Once the light receded enough for everyone to see, the Three had converged into the Spear of Light, an artifact with the Star as the point and the Moon and Sun as the shaft.

Raga took the Spear and gasped. "I've never felt this much magic power before."

"Can you control it?" Elphaba asked.

"I think so. Give me a moment," Raga concentrated very hard for a few moments, then slowly relaxed. "I've got it now. Let's get this portal open."

Raga walked over to an archway, the only standing structure in the place, and touched the Spear to the tip of the arch. A dark-purple, swirling portal appeared and Raga thrust the Spear tip into it. A bright flash and the portal stopped swirling, instead rippling like water.

"The portal is open. Elphaba, now is the…" Raga was cut off as she and everyone else was pushed into the portal by a blast of magic.

They looked up and saw Nelliee standing there, the Spear in her hands. She grinned wickedly and thrust the Spear back into the portal, sealing it. Just before the portal closed, Raga's eyes went wide with shock.

* * *

"At last! That wicked witch and her supporters are gone! And I sealed away the Darkoe forever. Now, all that's left is to dispose of this," Nelliee chuckled, well pleased with herself, as she mounted one of the horses and rode towards the road to the Ozian Sea. What she didn't realize was, there was a little shadowy Darkoe clinging to her back, his shadowy, ghost-like talons sunk deep into her skull, whispering vile things her ear.

* * *

Raga looked back at the others. "Ok. I can honestly say, I did not see that coming."

Elphaba looked at Raga. "What happened? I thought only an Emeraldin could wield the Spear!"

Raga looked thoughtful. "So did I, but I suppose there might be a way. There was that one prophesy; _"In the dark times, one will rise, not of Emeraldin blood, and she will cast them into darkness."_ Of course, that was the one no one paid attention to."

"So, now what do we do? Aren't we trapped here?" Nathalinia asked, looking most unhappy.

Raga looked around. "Well, yes and no. This is a strange dimension and there's usually a way for things that don't belong here to get out. However, try not to get separated. We'll be much easier targets if we're alone."

Everyone looked around at the strange place. Everywhere, there was a swirling red and purple cloud or sky-like thing that made one dizzy if one stared at it too long. Also, the red-brown ground was in patches and paths, some of which went all loop-the-loop and crazy. In short, this place looked like something from a nightmare. Suddenly, a group of gargoyle-like creatures came swooping at them from nowhere, whooping and hollering all sorts of nasty things.

They buzzed around their heads, slashing at them with their claws, yelling profanities, insults, or really anything to discourage, infuriate, and/or cause the members of the group to breakdown. Raga had drawn her hand-and-a-half sword and was swinging it with deadly accuracy, though most of the time the Darkoe turned insubstantial. A few however were too cocky or too slow and screeched with agony and rage as they leaked black smoke rather than blood. A death-stroke caused them to completely disintegrate into black smoke.

Soon everyone had drawn their weapons and were swinging at the things, batting them away, usually hitting nothing, but every once in awhile hitting a careless Darkoe. After what seemed like ages, the Darkoe grew fewer and fewer, until Raga realized, she was alone. "Great! Just great! I told them not to get separated. Though, I must admit, that swarm was quite effective. I just hope they all remember what I told them about resisting."

* * *

Elphaba swatted the last Darkoe away, only to find she was alone. "Oh, great! Well, I guess I might as well look for Nessa," she muttered, striking off towards what she thought was a palace.

* * *

When the last Darkoe fled, Darian realized he was alone. He shrugged. "Oh, well. Let's see what this place is all about," he murmured, striking off in the first direction he turned in.

* * *

Alyriana slashed the last Darkoe with her scimitar. Then she noticed no one was around. "I can't believe Nelliee would betray us like that! When I get my hands on her…" she ground her teeth. "Calm down. Remember what Raga and Elphaba said about hatred. Ok. I'd best see if I can find the others." Alyriana headed down the rocky path.

* * *

When Fiyero found he was alone, his heart stopped. "Oh, no! I've gotta find Fae!" he exclaimed, dashing off down the path.

* * *

Nathalinia froze when she found herself alone. She looked around, hoping at least one of the others was around, but quickly found she was indeed alone. "Oh, great. Now, I'm really terrified. I can't fight these things on my own! Calm down, Nathalinia. Raga wouldn't have chosen you to come on this mission if she didn't have faith in you. You gotta have faith." Taking some deep breaths, Nathalinia slowly calmed herself. "Ok. I can do this. I just need to keep calm and resist the Darkoe's influence." Steeling her face and nerves, Nathalinia headed up the path she was on, figuring it was as good as any other direction.

* * *

Glinda looked around wildly. "Oh, no! Oh, no, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Elphie! Raga! Fifi! Anybody!" Suddenly, Glinda slapped herself hard across the face. "Ow! That hurts way more than I thought. Anyway, pull yourself together, Glinda. You'll never get anywhere if you breakdown or freakout." Shaking herself and pulling herself back together, Glinda's face became one of determination as she set out on the path in front of her.

* * *

When Starrelyna found she was alone, she took a deep breath and analyzed the situation. _"So, the Darkoe intended to separate us to make us easier targets. Hmm. I'd better be on my guard. You never know what these Darkoe have in store."_ She then headed up the path before her.

* * *

Boq looked around. "Oh, great! Figures we'd get separated after Raga said to keep together. Though, with all those Darkoe flying around, this was bound to happen. Well, no use moping about what you can't change. Let's see if I can find the way out of here. Or at least meet up with the others." Boq followed the path at his feet, hoping against hope that it would lead him to the others.

* * *

"And don't come back!" Juyaliana yelled as the last Darkoe fled, a faint trail of smoke coming from his flank. Then she noticed she was alone. "Oh, great. The old, 'swarm and divide' tactic. Well, I'd best get a move on if I'm gonna find the others," she muttered, moving on, hoping she'd find them soon.

* * *

Oscar found himself in a room, alone. Well, he thought he was alone. "Hello, Oscar. Or should I say, Your Ozness?" a cold voice said from the shadows.

Oscar whirled around. "Who are you?"

The voice chuckled. "You know who I am."

Oscar jumped with a cry of shock as the speaker stepped into the cold light that filled the center of the room.

"I am you." The figure leered at Oscar, an exact replica of himself. Only, this Oscar was dressed in the green and gold he once wore as ruler of Oz. Also, this Oscar's eyes were pure black. No pupils, no irises, just the pure black color. The face too was off, being as white as death, with no color whatsoever. In short, this Oscar was pure evil.

Oscar stumbled back, tripping on his own feet and falling. "You are not me! I may have been a tyrant once, but no more!"

Dark Oscar just sneered. "Oh, but I am. I never left. You may have 'changed' Oscar, but what you fail to see, is that I am still there. I'm still a part of you and I always will be." Dark Oscar stooped down and whispered into Oscar's ear. "You will never be rid of me."

At those words, Oscar loosed the most awful howl of agony, as though his evil twin had ripped his heart from his chest and torn it to shreds.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's short compared to the others, but the pace is quickening and the long chapters were starting to grate on me. Next chapter we see Nessa, unless the story takes an unexpected turn. Also, now that we're finally into the more exciting part of the story, my inspiration has hit with fury. But don't be surprised if updates suddenly stop for a while as I'm back in college tomorrow.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Trials and Tribulations: Part 1.

While Oscar was living his worst nightmare, each of the others soon found themselves in similar situations.

* * *

Darian found himself in a vast room filled with treasure. He looked around at all the piles of gold, jewels, silver and other precious things, his eyebrow quirked as doubts gnawed at his mind. If he had been any other thief, he would have rejoiced at his good luck and filled his pockets with all he could carry. But, Darian wasn't just any other thief. He was quite intelligent and knew this place was not natural, nor what it appeared to be.

"What's wrong, dearie? Isn't this your hearts desire?"

Darian whirled around at the sound of his own voice. He actually jumped in shock to see himself leaning against the wall in that, oh so familiar attitude of lackadaisical disinterest. Only, this double was dressed in a blood red shirt, black pants and black shoes, with twin daggers strapped to his thighs. His face was also death-white, completely devoid of color, with solid black eyes. An interesting feature, were the twin steel wrist bands, with the tribal engravings he wore. Darian recognized them at once.

"Where did you get those?" he demanded.

His dark twin sneered. "Father gave them to us. Don't you remember, dearie? It was a big day. The day we entered into manhood."

Darian sneered back. "You are not me. I don't know what your game is, but I know you are not me."

Dark Darian stepped forward. "Oh, but I am. I'm that part of you that's cunning, conniving, always ten steps ahead of the game. Why do you think it's always been so easy for you to steal? How do you think you've avoided the pangs of conscience? Where do you think your strength as a thief came from? Me. It was me. I have always made you so strong, Darian. But lately, you haven't been playing with me as much. You've grown more… distant. We could do great things if you would just let me have a little more leash."

Darian recoiled. In his mind, he saw a day a few weeks before the summons. He had pulled a job and was making his escape, but something went wrong. The owner of the house grabbed him and was going to kill him, but Darian pulled out his knife and slashed his throat. As he went to leave, he heard a soft cry. Turning around, he saw a young girl, no more than seven, standing in the doorway, staring at him. Her grey eyes were wide with fear as she looked at Darian. Quickly, Darian threw his knife. The girl cried in pain, then fell, the knife sticking in her heart.

_"If ever your face is seen on a job, it is your duty to kill that person, Darian. A thief is only good if his face is unknown. Once your face is known, you will be hunted all your life."_ Darian heard his father's words as he jumped out the window.

After he returned, his father had accepted the goods and given him the wrist bands in front of the rest of the tribe, marking his entrance into manhood. However, it was in that moment, Darian had realized he despised what he had been born into. Killing that girl had changed him, and he realized he didn't want to be a thief if it meant that innocent people would get hurt. He left his father's tent that day, making his way to the Emerald City, now called the Jade City.

"You stopped listening to me that day. I helped you become a man, make father proud, and you threw it all away. For what? Some stupid girl? Who should have known better than to walk in on us?" Dark Darian asked, his look and tone mocking.

Darian however, felt as though he had been stabbed in the chest. He clutched his chest in pain, but looked at his double. "If that's what you think, then you're a fool indeed." Despite his best efforts, Darian's voice was weak and raspy. The pain in his chest grew worse and he sank to his knees.

Dark Darian sneered. "Oh, no, dearie. It is you who are a fool. You threw away everything you ever wanted, because you felt guilty. You felt guilty because you killed a little girl who saw your face. You murdered her, and her only crime was being in the wrong place at the wrong time. You murdered her, and you were foolish and naïve enough to think that if you threw away all your accomplishments and did something 'noble' with your life, that it would make it all better, wash away the stain. Well, I have news for you, dearie. It didn't work."

Darian pulled his hand away from his chest and looked at it. It was covered in blood. He looked at his other hand, terrified, and found it too, was covered in blood. He tried to wipe the blood off, but the more he tried, the more blood poured from his hands. But that wasn't the worst part. The worst part was that the blood cried out, "Murderer! Why? Murderer! Justice!"

That was the last straw, and Darian threw back his head, screaming in tortured agony.

* * *

Starrelyna looked around the dark room. She knew something was lurking in here and she was getting goosebumps. She _never_ got goosebumps. That told her something was decidedly wrong here. She didn't have to wait long to find out though.

"About time you showed up," a voice echoed from the shadows.

Starrelyna looked around for the speaker, but saw no one.

The voice chuckled darkly. "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"No. I just prefer to think before I speak," Starrelyna replied, still scanning for the speaker.

"Thinking is so over-rated. You know, you'd have a lot more friends if you'd just jump in and follow the crowd," the speaker finally stepped into the light.

Starrelyna blinked in surprise. The speaker was a dark version of herself, with solid black eyes in a dead white face. The dark Starrelyna stepped closer. "You know Starrelyna, you're way too reserved. You'll never make any lasting friends if you constantly keep quiet and to yourself."

Starrelyna laughed. "I do talk and I do socialize. It's just not the most important thing in the world to me."

Her dark twin grinned maliciously. "Oh, really?" With a wave of her hand, Dark Starrelyna caused a vision to appear before the real Starrelyna.

As she looked, Starrelyna saw a group of kids her own age. She recognized the scene as one from her past. Her first day of school to be precise. Starrelyna's family moved a lot, so she'd been homeschooled for most of her life. Once they moved to a town on a more permanent basis, it was decided she would attend the local school. That first day had been the worst of Starrelyna's life.

She walked into the class room, her black leather book bag over her shoulder. She was wearing her favorite black dress with the black boots she always wore. Everyone stopped talking and just gawked at her. For several incredibly awkward moments, all eyes in the room were on her. Then the snickers started.

One girl nudged her neighbor and whispered something Starrelyna could not hear. Soon, the snickers turned to chuckles, and the chuckles to outright laughter. Then the worst part. The chanting. "Mari, Mari, darkness dwelling, Queen of Night, a Gothly fright."

That chant hit Starrelyna in a really sore spot. Everywhere it was the same. Ever since she was little, everyone compared her to Bloody Mari, the Gothic Queen of Furic, which was a small country from long ago. She had been so named, because she practiced vampirism, believing she was an immortal vampire queen.

Starrelyna was neither a Goth, nor a descendant of Bloody Mari. She just liked the color black and the dark and a wasn't really afraid of the typical things girls were 'supposed' to be afraid of, like bats and snakes. Still, people called her Bloody Mari and made fun of her 'cause she was different. So, Starrelyna kept to herself for the most part. She never really made an effort to dispel and refute the rumors and lies told about her, since no one ever really listened.

Dark Starrelyna smirked. "You see? No one has ever liked you and they never will. I see you still don't want to try fitting in, and that's fine with me. I think option number two would be more fun anyway."

Starrelyna looked at her dark double incredulously. "Option number two?"

Dark Starrelyna smiled wickedly. "Yes, option number two. If you can't join them, beat them!"

"You're insane. And it's, 'if you can't beat them, join them'." Starrelyna said, confused, but trying not to show it.

"You can't hide anything from me, Starrelyna. I am you, I know everything about you. And you know what I mean. Our, dirty little secret," Dark Starrelyna's smile grew even more wicked, if that was even possible.

Starrelyna gasped. "How could you… No one knows about that! Not even Mother and Father!"

Dark Starrelyna smirked. "I told you. I am you. I know everything about you. Even, your magic talent. That was the real reason you took this job, wasn't it? You hoped Raga or Elphaba could help you learn to control it, before it hurts someone."

Starrelyna's mind flashed back to a few days before the summons. She had been walking along, minding her own business, when someone from school had seen her and at once started jeering at her. Starrelyna tried to ignore it, but she was already in a bad mood today and something about the jerk's voice just really grated on her nerves. Finally, she snapped and yelled at him.

However, something magic happened and a purple ball of light struck a nearby tree, causing it to burst into flames. The bully had run away and Starrelyna walked by quickly to avoid any uncomfortable questions. Fortunately, no one had seen her outburst except the bully and she decided it would be best to keep her newfound power to herself. Then the summons had arrived and Starrelyna had thought this might be her chance to get help from the experts, so she went.

Starrelyna looked at her dark twin, her chest suddenly feeling tight. Suddenly, a sharp pain shot through her heart and she fell to her knees with a cry of pain. Dark Starrelyna smirked. "What's the matter? Trouble with your heart?"

"What are you doing to me?!" Starrelyna cried, clutching her chest.

Dark Starrelyna pointed to herself, an innocent expression on her face. "Moi? I'm not doing anything to you. Oh, no, my dear Starrelyna. You are doing this to yourself."

"What… what's that supposed to mean?" Starrelyna rasped, her voice getting weaker by the moment as the pain intensified.

Dark Starrelyna smirked. "Exactly what I said."

Starrelyna's heart felt like it was gonna burst. Finally, the pain was too much and she threw her head back, howling in agony.

* * *

Glinda found herself standing in the middle of a grand throne room. The ceiling was vaulted and detailed beautifully in gold, silver and gemstones. There was a large, comfortable looking throne, with pink cushions on it, on one side of the room. On the other side, were two large golden double doors. Under normal circumstances, Glinda would be thrilled to find herself in such a room, but something about this place just gave her the shivers.

"What's wrong, precious? Don't you like it?"

Glinda jumped. "Who is it? Who's there?"

"Oh, did I scare you? You really need to toughen up, Glinda." The speaker stepped from behind the throne, revealing herself to be an exact replica of Glinda, but with black eyes, a death-white face and the exact dress Glinda was wearing in black.

Glinda screamed, stumbling backwards. "I-I don't know who or what you are, but I would _never_ wear that dress in black. If I was gonna wear black, I'd wear one of Elphie's frocks. She may be fashion challenged, but at least her gowns look good in black. That is just a fashion failure."

Dark Glinda shook her head, clucking her tongue. "I'm disappointed, Glinda. I thought you of all people would recognize me."

Glinda stared at her dark twin. "What do you mean? Who are you?"

Her dark other smiled evilly. "Why I'm you, Glinda. Or rather, the dark part of you. I'm that part of you that you keep locked away now so tightly. We used to have fun together. Remember when the Artichoke first came to Shiz? Oh! We had some good times putting her in her place," Dark Glinda threw back her head and laughed.

Glinda bristled. "No one, calls Elphie an artichoke!" She lunged at her dark double, who simply stepped aside and laughed harder when Glinda fell on her face. Glinda picked herself up and dusted herself off, looking back at her double, who was now looking at her reproachfully.

"We had fun, until you had to go and listen to your conscience. That party-pooper just had to go and make you feel guilty about the whole hat thing, and then you had to go and make friends with that reject! Seriously! That hat was the best joke of the season, and you had to go and ruin it and your reputation didn't you?" Dark Glinda accused her.

Glinda felt her temper rise again. "Elphie is not a reject! She's the kindest, gentlest, most caring and unselfish person I know, and because I knew her I have been changed for the better, for good!"

Dark Glinda smirked. "Of course. How could I forget that, touching little scene you two had before her 'demise'. But before that, we had a little fun. Let's take a little trip down memory lane, shall we?"

Glinda watched in horror as she saw her and Elphaba's fight the day Nessa was 'killed'. She heard the words, saw and heard both slaps, and saw the aftermath of their fight. once the vision was over, Glinda put her hands over her face and cried.

"Why are you crying, precious? We did good there. We put that man-stealing witch in her place. It's only a shame that brainless buffoon had to go and save her. Had he not interfered or if he had failed, our revenge would have been complete indeed," Dark Glinda smirked.

Glinda looked up, her expression much like the one Elphaba had worn that day. "Now wait, just a clock-tick. Elphaba Melena Thropp Emeraldin Tiggular, was, is, and will forever be, my best friend. You may be my dark side, but that does not mean I have to listen to you."

Dark Glinda jolted and cried out like she'd been stabbed in the heart. Clutching her chest she looked up at Glinda, who was now grinning from ear to ear. "Wh-what did you say?"

Glinda, her grin becoming more brilliant every moment, took a step towards her evil twin. "I said, I don't have to listen to you. I know now what Raga meant. I now know what you are. You are a Darkoe who has taken the shape of my dark side, my fallen nature. But I am more than that now. I am a child of the One True King!"

Dark Glinda cried out again as the pain worsened and her form started to flicker.

Glinda smiled and took a deep calming breath. "I am a child of the One True King, and you have no power over me. Be gone!"

With one final cry, Dark Glinda's power broke and the Darkoe was revealed in its true form, writhing on the floor in agony. "How? We were told only Raga was a servant of the King!"

Glinda smiled sweetly. "Raga's been telling us quite a lot about the King of All. I gave my life to Him not long after. Now shoo!"

With a groan, the Darkoe fled the room, desperate to get out of the presence of one of the King's servants. Glinda looked around and saw the room had faded to a dark dungeon-like room. Holding her head high, she walked out of the open door, following a light of hope that went before her.

* * *

Alyriana looked around the room she stood in. It was dark. Black as night. Only about a three foot circle in the center of the floor was lit, but the light was a cold blueish-white. She stood in the middle of this circle and she swore the light was literally cold, stealing away the warmth of her very blood.

"Hello, dear. Welcome to your doom," a cold voice said from the shadows.

Alyriana's heart-rate jumped. The voice was familiar, but impossible to pinpoint in the darkness. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she stood a little taller. "Who's there? Show yourself, you coward!"

The voice chuckled. Alyriana gasped as the speaker emerged, taking a step back. The figure stepped closer, the look of its face terribly unnerving.

"What's the matter, dear? Can't face your own reflection?" Dark Alyriana asked, her pure black eyes seeming to pierce Alyriana's very soul.

Alyriana wanted to scream for help, but her throat was dry. She knew this couldn't be real, but something about this dark double of hers was just so… terrifying! The death-white face, the black eyes, the black and blood-red outfit, even the black hilted scimitar in the blood-red scabbard unnerved her.

Dark Alyriana laughed. A cold, harsh sound, devoid of mirth and full of mocking evil. "Oh, Alyriana. Will you never learn? You grow enraged by the evil in others, yet you tremble in fear when confronted by the evil in your own heart!"

"No!" Alyriana found her voice at last. "No. You are not me. You are not a part of me. I don't recognize you. You do not exist."

Dark Alyriana shook her head, an evil smirk on her face. "You never learn. I am a part of you. I always have been and always will be. You think because you follow the rules and do what is right, you can deny my existence. It doesn't work like that. I still exist, in the darkest parts of your heart, in the forgotten corners, waiting, lurking. You know I speak the truth. You know that, for all your effort, you've only succeeded in hiding me from others. I still take control every now and then, in your moments of weakness. You practically hand me the reigns when you loose your temper. I really like that. I love it when you get angry, especially when you let your 'righteous' anger take control. You slip under my control so easily then, you don't even know it's happening."

Alyriana clutched her chest in pain, falling to her knees. Somehow, she knew this evil twin was speaking the truth and she was powerless against it. She tried, oh! she really tried, to deny it, but deep within her heart, she knew the truth. Soon, the pain of guilt became too much, and she screamed in agony.

* * *

Nathalinia looked around the dark room. Only the cold light from some unseen source in the ceiling gave any illumination. This place, something in the air and the fact it was so dark really gave her the creeps.

"Well, hello, Nathalinia."

"Who is it? Who's there?" the frightened girl exclaimed.

"What? You don't recognize me? I'm hurt," the speaker stepped into the light, a smug, evil grin on it's face.

Nathalinia screamed in fear. The face was hers, but deathly-white with black eyes and an air of pure evil. "No. No! It can't be! This has to be a trick! A nightmare!"

Dark Nathalinia smirked. "Oh, I assure you, this is quite real. You're such a timid coward. You really think you could do anything to help Oz? Ragaleana only chose you cause she felt sorry for you."

"That's not true! I'm not a coward! Raga chose me because I have skills and abilities that can help the group," Nathalinia said boldly.

Her dark self chuckled. "You keep thinking that, if it makes you feel better. But I remember the real reason you learned healing."

Nathalinia gasped as her past flashed before her eyes. She had been playing with some of her friends when her brother ran up, saying something had happened and they were needed at home at once. Confused, she had followed him. When they got home, Nathalinia saw her mother lying on a bed in the living room, her grandmother and another healer with her, trying to restore her.

Nathalinia's father was sitting on a chair, a helpless look in his vacant green eyes. Though she was only eight years old, Nathalinia knew something was seriously wrong with her mother for her father to look like all the life had been sucked out of him. Though they worked through the night, in the end, the healers had to admit defeat. Everyone in the family mourned the loss of Nathalinia's mother, but it hit Nathalinia and her father the hardest.

One day, some weeks later, Nathalinia approached her grandmother with the request to begin learning the healing arts. Her grandmother agreed to teach her, but warned her not to use her abilities for wrong purposes. Nathalinia swore she would only use her talents to help other people, and her grandmother taught her everything she knew.

Back in the present, Dark Nathalinia said, "But you didn't keep that promise, did you?"

Nathalinia saw another vision, this one from a few weeks before the summons. She was standing under the shade of a tree, when she overheard some men talking. One seemed like he was trying to convince his companion not to do something. Curious, Nathalinia crept closer and listened. As she did, she learned that her mother's death had not been an accident. One of the men had been a serial killer, but now was contemplating suicide, unable to deal with the guilt anymore. His friend was trying to convince him to just turn himself in, without taking his own life. He partly succeeded. The man agreed not to take his own life, but wouldn't turn himself in. Not yet.

As they left, Nathalinia decided to take matters into her own hands. Her grandmother had taught her well in the healing arts. She not only knew a wide range of poisons and their cures, but also, how to make them. That night, under cover of darkness, Nathalinia made her way to the house of the man who had killed her mother. There, she poisoned him with the same venom he'd used on her mother. She left feeling conflicted. She'd broken her promise to her now deceased grandmother, but she'd gotten justice for her mother's murder. When she received the summons, she saw it as a chance to resolve her inner conflict once and for all, and so accepted.

Dark Nathalinia shook her head. "Oh, poor, naïve little Nathalinia. You really don't get it, do you? You can't atone for your wrongdoing. It will forever be a stain on your hands."

Nathalinia looked down at her hands and saw blood. She lost it. Falling to her knees, she broke down in anguished sobs.

* * *

Juyaliana wondered what in Oz was going on as she looked around what appeared to be a huge battle arena. Suddenly, the door on the far side opened and a figure in black armor, wielding a massive two-hand sword charged towards her. Juyaliana grinned, drawing her own sword and leaping nimbly out of the way as her opponent swung the massive black blade down at her. Juyaliana knew her opponent was far bigger and stronger than her, but she held the advantage of speed and agility and she used it to full advantage. She darted around the side of her opponent, swinging her sword at the figure's left calf.

A sound of metal striking metal resounded, and Juyaliana knew her strike had connected. Only, it didn't phase her opponent in the least. The lumbering hunk of blackened steel swung its massive blade of death at her. Juyaliana rolled clear just in time, bouncing to her feet as the massive blade stuck in the ground, becoming lodged for a few moments. Darting around her opponent, Juyaliana looked for a weak point in the armor. Making a snap decision, she thrust her sword into the tiny gap in the armor behind the knee.

The huge figure roared in pain, wrenching its huge sword out and swinging it with fury. Unfortunately, Juyaliana wasn't able to dodge this time. Forced to block the incredibly strong blow, she was forced to her knees. Now that her sword was locked up with her opponent's, Juyaliana felt the pure evil that radiated from this thing. Yet, at the same time, the energy felt… familiar. Shoving the thought out of her head, Juyaliana thrust her opponent's sword to the side and rolled in the opposite direction.

She dodged the next attack and took out the other knee. In a fit if rage that literally hit her out of nowhere, Juyaliana swung her sword and decapitated her opponent. As the helmet fell, time seemed to slow down and Juyaliana watched as the front of the helmet exploded, revealing the face of her opponent. Juyaliana could only look in horror as the face that stared back at her, was her own.

A slow clapping was heard and Juyaliana whipped around to face the source, sword at the ready. What she saw shocked and horrified her even more. It was another double of herself. Like the face in the helmet, it was her own, but it was deathly-white with pure black eyes. The figure was the same size as her, in an identical outfit, but in a black and blood-red color scheme. Also, the sword this double bore, was a black hilted version of her own.

"Well, done! You always were so good at killing yourself," Dark Juyaliana said, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

"Stay back! I don't know what kind of Darkoe trick this is, but I know you are not me," Juyaliana declared.

Dark Juyaliana laughed. "Oh, but I am. I'm that dark, twisted part of your nature, the part you desperately want to keep hidden. I am all your anger, all your rage, all your negative emotions and baser instincts and desires. I am all that is evil inside you."

Juyaliana clutched her chest and a sharp pain ripped through her heart. Her dark twin grinned menacingly. "You will soon give way. You always do. In the heat of battle, you surrender entirely to me. It's a sweet sensation… to have full sway and control of your life. The power to take a life… Oh! What great, sweet power that is! Soon, very soon, you will be mine, and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You, are, MINE!"

Juyaliana collapsed to her knees, her sword falling from her grasp, her heart feeling as though it had been ripped from her chest and into shreds. She threw her head back, loosing a scream of utter agony.

**Author's Note: I know I said we'd get to Nessa in this chapter, but this turned out way longer than I expected, so I'm breaking this chapter into two parts. Also, I apologize if I got your characters wrong, but I had to come up with something bad for everyone to face and this is what inspiration threw my way. Also, if you're still unsure what's happening, everything should make sense in the next chapter and we will definitely see Nessa in it.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Trials and Tribulations: Part 2.

Boq looked around him fearfully. He hadn't found the others, yet he had the worst feeling that they were in serious trouble. Somehow, he knew he had to get out of this maze and find them, but he only seemed to become more and more lost with every clock-tick. Finally, he came to the center of the maze, only to be met with the most awful horror he could ever imagine. His Tin Man self!

The Tin Man grinned at Boq maliciously, his eyes cold and unfeeling. "So, I see the Witch's cousin turned you back."

"Don't call her that! Elphaba turned me into tin to save my life, after Nessa accidentally ruined it!" the Munchkin exclaimed furiously.

The Tin Man took a few clanging steps forward. "Aw! Isn't that sweet? The weakling who couldn't tell the girl he loved how he felt, nor the girl who loved him the truth until it was too late, is standing up for the very person who took everything from him. How _noble_ of you!"

Boq didn't know why, but he felt more distain than fear for this Tin Man the more he spoke. "You know, you really should just shut up. I know you're lying. You might be the worst part of me, but I don't have to be your prisoner anymore!"

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Boq remembered what Raga had said, and the Tin Man staggered back like he had been struck. "What did you say?"

Boq suddenly felt courage flow through him as the truth became clearer. "I said, I don't have to be your prisoner anymore. Too long have I lived in the shadow of my shame, believing there was no hope for me, no way I could change. Now I see. The Creator has made a way, and I accept it, with all my restored heart!"

The Tin Man let out the most awful, tortured screech as the Darkoe's power was broken and its true form revealed. The creature looked at Boq with fear and bolted, wanting to get as far away from this servant of the King as possible. Boq, a new feeling of utter peace and security in his heart, followed the light of hope that had sprung up before him, and now led him through the Darkoe's realm.

* * *

Fiyero tore after what he thought was Elphaba, calling out her name. Suddenly, he found himself in a club, girls from all over Oz surrounding him and fondling him. He tried to get away, pushing them away from him with a disgusted, repulsed look that matched his feelings to a T. He finally managed to duck into a dark, but at least private room.

"What's the matter? Isn't this what you want?" a voice called from the darkness.

Fiyero whirled around to find a dark version of himself, with a white face, black eyes, and blood-red diamond tattoos in place of the traditional blue ones he himself bore. His double's black shirt was unbuttoned, as were his black trousers. Three women, in various states of undress, were on the bed with him, looking for all the world like the seductive sluts they were.

Fiyero recoiled from the sight, a feeling of utter shame washing over him. Dark Fiyero smirked, staring Fiyero down. "What's the matter? You used to love this, all the fun we used to have, all the women dying to lie with us… you loved it. Then you met… her. No, not _her_, _it_. That… green thing was never worth your love. Though, I must admit, the sex was great, but then it had to go and… reproduce." Dark Fiyero shook his head. "Seriously, you were better off when it was just us and it was all about a good time and a good lay. Why don't you come back? Dump the green thing and let it fend for itself. I'm sure its equally hideous cousin will look after it and its offspring."

Fiyero crossed the room in a single bound and punched his dark double harder than anyone would think humanly possible. Dark Fiyero was thrown clear into the far wall, a wet crunch told him something broke. The room faded to black, and it was just Fiyero and his dark double, now slumped against the wall, but still breathing. The dark eyes snapped open, and the horrible thing took its head in its hands and twisted its neck, another wet crunch confirming that Fiyero had indeed snapped his double's neck.

Dark Fiyero smirked, an evil look on his face. "Nice punch. I miscalculated how much Elphaba meant to you."

"Don't you dare speak her name, you filth! You're nothing but a manifestation of my darker nature. The twisted, depraved, sick part of me, that I wish was in the bottomless pit to rot for all eternity! Sadly, I cannot beat you of my own strength, but unfortunately for you, it's not my strength you have to contend with," Fiyero closed his eyes and took a deep, calming breath. When he opened them, his dark self looked a bit unsure. Fiyero grinned. "I admit I was a playboy once, I admit I had that sick enjoyment once, I admit I took pride in deflowering girls once, but no more. The day I met Elphaba, something touched me, and I started to change. I began to see who and what I really was and I hated it. It took a few more years, but one day, thanks to Elphaba, I met the person who would help me see the truth. Raga told me what I needed to hear and what I needed to do. Elphaba, my love for her, and her love for me, helped me do it. I am a servant of the King. By His sacrifice, I've been set free. My past is expunged, and by His blood I stand, redeemed."

Dark Fiyero threw back his head and howled in agony, his body literally burning away as the Darkoe's power was broken. The newly revealed Darkoe fled, actually trailing a bit of smoke from the base of his skull. Fiyero looked and saw a candle-flame appear and felt hope flood through him as he followed it out of the dungeon.

* * *

Raga walked calmly into the room. She looked about the dark interior. "I know your here. You might as well show yourself."

The Darkoe appeared, not even bothering with a disguise. He had been told about the Queen of Oz. "Your Majesty. How nice of you to grace us with your presence," the creature said bowing mockingly.

Raga rolled her eyes. "Please. You and I both know you were only sent here to try and stall me. We both also know, that you will fail. I suggest you turn tail and run now and save your wretched hide."

The Darkoe visibly gulped as Raga drew her sword. But, he had his orders and anything the Queen could do to him paled in comparison to what Kirzur would do if he failed and made it back. With that in mind, and a reminder of why he hated Queen Raga, the Darkoe drew his own red-bladed scimitar and charged her.

Raga parried the Darkoe's strike with ease, side-stepping as well, giving herself an opening to slash his side. The Darkoe roared in pain as his side leaked black smoke. He swung furiously at the Queen's head, but was blocked. He managed to dodge the next sweeping blow, aimed at his belly, and retaliated with a furious downward blow. Raga stepped to the side, avoiding getting her head split open, and striking the Darkoe in one of his wings.

With a cry of pain and rage, the crippled Darkoe swung his sword with a fierce snarl. Raga blocked and slashed his sword arm. The Darkoe dropped his weapon with a howl. When Raga made no move to finish him, he gathered all his remaining hatred and strength. With a wild, feral cry, he lunged at her. Raga thrust her sword out, its straight, double-edged blade impaling the Darkoe through-and-through. His yellow eyes bugged for a split second, then he vanished in s puff of black smoke, an agonized wail his last cry. Raga sheathed her sword and moved on, making her way through the treacherous terrain to aid her friends and finish the quest.

* * *

Elphaba made her way into the palace she had seen in the distance. Somehow, she just knew she'd find Nessa here. She walked carefully through the halls, her guard up, ready to use her magic if she had to (she never could reach the same level of mastery or comfort with a weapon that Raga could). She carefully padded down the hallways, noting the architecture was pretty gruesome, often depicting murders, killings, and other depraved things. She blocked this out and continued.

Finally, she reached a hall that ended in double, ornate, golden doors. Presuming these led to the throne room, Elphaba pushed them open and entered. At first, she saw nothing but an empty throne room. Slowly, she approached the black metal throne she and Raga had seen in their vision. She spotted the chain that had been around Nessa's neck in the vision, but it was empty. Elphaba took it in her hands, but dropped it at once. It radiated pure evil.

How could this thing have ever touched her sister's neck? Suddenly though, Elphaba sensed another presence in the room with her. Then she heard a voice. "I see you showed up finally."

Elphaba whirled around to find Nessa standing behind her. Wait… Standing? Elphaba was confused. "Nessa? Is it really you?"

Nessa looked at her sister, a cold look in her eyes. "Of course it's me! Can't you even recognize your own sister, you green oaf!"

Elphaba recoiled. Nessa's harsh words had stung her deeply. "Nessa, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't get there in time. I'm sorry I couldn't stop this from happening."

Nessa sneered. "Yeah, it seems sorry is all you ever are. Father was right about you. You are a worthless freak and an embarrassment to the family. I can't believe I didn't see it sooner. Of course there was no way you were related to Father. Figures Mother had an affair. Your green skin should have been proof of punishment from the unnamed god."

Elphaba clutched her chest, the pain of her sister's words like knives in her heart. "Nessa! Please!"

"Please, what? You're too late, Elphaba. I'm one with my true nature now. I am who I was meant to be, what I was meant to be. Once Kirzur has your power and we break through to Oz, I will reign by his side as his queen and you can't do anything about it. You might have, if you had gotten here sooner, but no. You thought I was dead and left me here to rot in this place. But don't fret. Once I stopped resisting, Kirzur opened my eyes and I saw the truth. He even restored my legs and I don't even need those stupid shoes you enchanted anymore." Nessa smirked. "You're a pathetic, useless, failure."

Elphaba looked at her sister and to her horror, saw that Nessa's face was dead-white and her eyes were pure black, but as she looked, she knew that this was the real Nessa. Twisted and corrupted, she knew that everything her sister was saying, was what her dark side, the evil part of her nature, would say. But she also knew, that somewhere, trapped underneath the darkness, was her little sister. In that moment, Elphaba became determined to pull her sister out of the darkness and save her, from herself.

**Author's Note: And there we have it! First contact with Nessa! Now, to free everyone else and finish this part of the quest!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: A thousand pardons. I had a little case of writers' block (yeah, yeah, Nelly, ya told me so). Anyway, the next chapter shouldn't be as long of a wait. Thank you for sticking with me and without further ado, enjoy.**

Chapter 9: The Truth Will Set You Free.

Glinda walked down the twisting turning path, keeping her attention focused on the flame that led her (she found it effectively eliminated the spinning headache the crazy sky gave her). She was so focused on it, she nearly ran headlong into Boq, who was also following a flame.

"Boq? Are you ok? Did you see any of the others?" Glinda asked.

Boq shook his head. "No. This place is awful. It's the place of pure evil."

Glinda nodded, then looked up to see Fiyero walking towards them, following a flame. "Fifi! Are you ok?"

Fiyero looked up. "Yes, I'm ok. Have either of you seen any of the others?"

"Not yet, but they're in trouble."

Boq, Glinda, and Fiyero looked up to see Raga walking towards them, her head held high and steps sure.

"Raga! What about Elphaba?" Fiyero asked.

Raga sighed. "She must face her battle alone for now. The others are in great danger and we must get to them. Follow me, quickly!"

Raga led the way to a black door that was sealed with the thick black padlock. With a blast of magic, Raga blew the door open, revealing Oscar kneeling on the ground, clutching his chest as his dark twin hovered over him, whispering poison lies in his ears.

"Oscar! Do not listen to the lies of the enemy! Remember who you are! Remember what's been done on your behalf!" Raga shouted.

Oscar barely heard her, but as Raga's words slowly sank in, he realized the truth and slowly stood to his feet. Facing his dark self he said, "I may have been all those terrible things once, but no more. I am a new man, reborn by the power of the Creator! Begone foul creature! You have no more power over me!"

With an anguished wail, the Darkoe was revealed and fled, before Raga could swipe him with her sword. Oscar turned and looked at his family gratefully. "Thank you. If you hadn't been there for me, I would have given in to despair."

Raga smiled. "You're welcome, Oscar. Now, we must get to the others. We should split up. Let the power of truth and love guide you. Find the others, and set them free."

The group split up, each following new flames that had sprung into being, leading each of them to the one who most needed their help.

* * *

Oscar ran down the passage, following the light as it led him. Coming to a dark metal door, he wondered how he was going to get inside. The flame that had led him passed through the lock and it disintegrated into black smoke. Oscar then entered the room and found Darian on his knees staring at his hands, his dark twin whispering in his ear. A feeling of rage welling up inside him, Oscar charged at Dark Darian, only to be knocked back with ease.

"Old fool! Rage cannot hurt me. I know rage well. It is one of my many weapons," the dark fiend hissed.

Oscar pushed himself to his knees and looked at Darian. The boy was staring at his hands and muttering about blood, murder, and apologizing profusely. As he watched, something clicked in Oscar's mind. He moved forward and placed a hand on Darian's shoulder.

"Darian. Darian, can you hear me?"

Darian looked up at Oscar, his eyes screaming of guilt and shame. "I killed her. I killed her and there's nothing I can do to make it right. The blood… the blood accuses me. It convicts me. It screams for justice."

Oscar shook his head. "I don't know who you killed, but I do know you don't have to live with the guilt and shame anymore. Darian, another has come and paid the price of your sins. Not just this one of murder, but all of them, even those you might not think of as sins. All your past, present, and future guilt can be forgiven. The price has been paid. All you need do, is accept."

Darian's eyes got a glimmer of hope in them. "How?"

"Don't listen to the old fool! Your sins are far too heinous to be forgiven," Dark Darian hissed.

Darian's face fell.

Oscar pushed his anger at Dark Darian aside and focused on the still small voice inside his heart. "Darian, the creature tormenting you is a Darkoe in disguise. By taking on the form of your worst nature, he's using your guilt and shame to bring you down. Kirzur knows he can't defeat all of us if we're together, that's why he separated us. Now, he's trying to destroy you with your guilt and shame. You don't have to listen to him. You can be free."

"What does he know? He said himself he doesn't know who you murdered. Why don't you tell him? Make him understand just how worthless you are?" Dark Darian sneered.

Darian looked at Oscar, he's eyes still ridden with guilt. "I was in my coming of age trial. I had to steal something of great value and make it back without being seen. I was caught by the man who owned the house, but I killed him in the scuffle. I was about to leave, but his daughter, no more than seven years old, saw me and cried out. I had strict orders to kill anyone who saw my face. I threw my knife. I killed her. Then I left."

Oscar's heart ached for the boy, who had obviously suffered much from this. Oscar knew what he had to do. "Darian, I've killed far more than you. I got the people of Oz to turn so completely against the Animals, that I nearly convinced them to carry out complete genocide. I tortured and killed hundreds of innocent Animals, maimed thousands more, yet still, my sins have been paid for and forgiven. If the grace of the One True King is great enough to forgive a murderous dictator like me and change me, don't you think He is more than able to forgive you?"

"Are you sure you're forgiven, old man? Sounds like you're even more hopeless than Darian here," Dark Darian sneered.

Oscar said nothing, but Darian's eyes slowly rose, until he was looking up at the ceiling. For a while, Darian didn't speak or move, just stared at the ceiling. However, Dark Darian became more and more agitated.

"What are you doing? Stop!" he exclaimed, lunging at Darian's head, intending to force him back into submission.

Darian's hand caught him by the throat. "No. You, are not my master. My life belongs to the One who gave Himself for me. You, have no more power over me."

As he spoke, Darian rose to his feet. With a screech, the Darkoe felt his power break. Darian released him and he fled, knowing full well he was doomed either way. Darian turned to Oscar, his eyes now peaceful. "Thank you. I don't say this often, but thank you. If you hadn't come when you did and said those words of truth, I wouldn't have been freed. Now, let's go get the others out of whatever pickle they've landed themselves in, eh?"

Oscar smiled. "It's good to have you back, Darian."

Darian smirked. "And don't forget it, dearie."

* * *

Raga made her way quickly down the rocky path. She found the next door and broke the lock, entering quickly. She saw Starrelyna kneeling on the floor clutching her chest, her dark double leering at her. Raga walked quickly over to Starrelyna and knelt in front of her.

"Starrelyna, listen to me, whatever she said to you, you're more than that. You don't have to stay locked up in your shame of the past or fear of the future. You can be free and cast off these chains," Raga said.

Starrelyna looked up at her, her eyes fearful. "I don't know what's wrong with me. My heart feels like it's gonna burst!"

Raga laid a hand on her shoulder and gasped as she felt the pain race up her arm and through her heart. "What did she tell you?"

"She knows about my magic. I'm so scared! What if I can't control it? What if I hurt someone or worse?" Starrelyna exclaimed.

Raga understood. "Starrelyna, you have this gift for a reason. You can learn to control it, but you have to learn to let go and trust. Don't be afraid. Take a leap of faith."

Dark Starrelyna sneered. "She'll never learn to trust. She's too scared."

"Don't be so sure about that," Raga said, watching Starrelyna.

Starrelyna, slowly looked up, her gaze far away as she stared at the ceiling. After a while, she lowered her gaze and locked her eyes on her dark twin, who flinched under her fiery gaze. Slowly, Starrelyna rose to her feet. When she finally did speak, it was two simple words. "You lose."

With a shriek, the Darkoe was revealed and fled, knowing another had joined the King's side. Releasing a sigh of relief, Starrelyna turned and looked at Raga gratefully. "Thank you, for coming to find me. I wouldn't have been able to shake the Darkoe's influence without you."

Raga smiled. "You're welcome, but it wasn't just me. Come on. We should find the others."

Starrelyna nodded and followed her.

* * *

Boq made his way down the corridor as quickly as he could. The light soon led him to a door and melted the lock. Boq quickly entered, finding a dark room and Alyriana kneeling on the floor, clutching her chest in agony, her dark twin taunting her. Boq listened carefully to what the evil thing was saying, sure that the key to helping his friend lay in that.

"You might as well give up now. You can't hope to get rid of me. You think if you just hold on and resist a little while longer, you'll win, but you won't. Sooner or later, you'll succumb to your anger and hatred and when that happens, I will be in complete control," Dark Alyriana laughed manically.

Boq had heard everything he needed to hear. "Don't let what this dark fiend says wear you down, Alyriana! True, you might let your anger get out of hand every now and then, but you don't have to let that define you." Boq quickly walked over and knelt in front of Alyriana. Reaching out, he took her hands in his. "Alyriana, I know what it's like to be ruled by anger and hatred. You are nothing like I was. I nearly committed murder on more than one occasion. But, I was led to One who broke my chains and led me to victory over my failings. You can have that too, Alyriana. All you have to do is ask."

"No! You cannot have that! He will never accept someone like you! I am all you have now!" Dark Alyriana snarled.

Boq simply looked Alyriana straight in the eyes, assuring her of the truth with his steady gaze. Slowly, Alyriana lowered her head and closed her eyes, her mouth forming silent words. Dark Alyriana shrieked in rage and charged at Alyriana, but was flung violently back by an unseen force. Soon, Alyriana rose to her full height and faced her dark twin.

"You have no more power over me. Begone!" she commanded with a wave of her hand.

The Darkoe screamed as it was flung out of the room, then fled to face his master's wrath. Boq smiled at Alyriana. "I knew you could do it."

Alyriana turned and grinned shyly at Boq. "I didn't really do anything. It was all Him."

Boq nodded. "We'd best go find the others."

"Yeah, let's do that," Alyriana nodded, following Boq quickly through the passages.

* * *

Glinda made her way along the path as quickly as possible, following the light that was her guide. Gaining entrance to the room, she found Nathalinia kneeling on the floor sobbing. She quickly went over and knelt in front of her.

"Nathalinia, what's wrong? What happened?" Glinda asked, knowing she needed to know what was going on with her friend before she could help. Otherwise, she'd be shooting in the dark.

"I-I k-k-killed him. I killed him and I promised Grandma I wouldn't," Nathalinia babbled, overcome with emotion.

"Who? What are you talking about?" Glinda gently inquired.

Nathalinia sniffed and slowly, painfully, recounted what her dark twin had shown her. Dark Nathalinia smiled, taking great pleasure in the girl's distress. "Yes. You're a murderer and there's nothing you can do about it," she sneered.

Glinda resisted the urge to get angry, instead calming herself and letting peace wash over her. She knew the King's power was at work here and let it flow freely. She gently reached out her hand and lifted Nathalinia's chin, so they were eye-to-eye. "Nathalinia, you don't have to hold onto this guilt and shame. There is someone who can take it away forever, if you let Him."

"Who?" Nathalinia asked, starting to wipe her eyes.

"No one! There is no one, you fool! She's just trying to get your hopes up! It'll all come to nothing and you know it!" Dark Nathalinia snarled angrily.

Glinda smiled softly. "You know the truth, Nathalinia. Now is the time to act on it."

"Noooo!" Dark Nathalinia screeched, lunging forward.

Nathalinia and Glinda suddenly rolled out of the way, quickly standing to face the enraged creature of darkness. Nathalinia stood tall, with a newfound confidence in her air. Taking a bold step forward she said, "You know, you really should just give up. Darkness always loses to light."

The Darkoe shrieked in agony as her power shattered and her captive was freed. The thing quickly fled, knowing she'd lost.

Glinda breathed a sigh of relief. "We should probably get going."

Nathalinia nodded. "Yeah. The others will probably need us."

* * *

Fiyero followed the guiding flame quickly through the strange twisted landscape. Upon reaching the door, the flame granted him access. The rest, was up to him to figure out, but Fiyero felt he was up to the challenge, for he knew he wasn't alone in this. What he saw in the arena made his heart ache. Juyaliana was on her knees, slumped forward, her arms hanging limply at her sides. Dark Juyaliana was standing behind her, whispering discouraging things in her ear.

"Juyaliana! Don't listen to her! It's Darkoe using your darkest nature against you! Remember what Raga taught us before we came here. Call on the King," Fiyero exclaimed as he ran towards her.

"Don't listen to the fool! He's nothing! No one can help you now," Dark Juyaliana snarled, grabbing Juyaliana's neck.

Juyaliana gasped, but her hand clasped her sword, which had fallen beside her. With one swift motion, she swung the blade and stood up, pointing the tip at her dark twin. Dark Juyaliana screamed in pain and clutched the stump where her arm used to be, which was now pouring out black smoke.

Juyaliana smiled. "It seems Fiyero was right. Begone, foul creature! You no longer have a hold on me!"

"Not so fast! You may have broken my hold, but you can't be rid of me so easily!" the Darkoe, it's true gargoyle-like form revealed, drew it's red bladed saber and charged.

Juyaliana parried and slashed the thing's side. The Darkoe screamed again, as a new wound was torn into his side. Despite clearly being beaten, this Darkoe's blood-lust was insatiable and he charged one last time. Juyaliana was ready and ran him through, driving her sword through to the hilt. The Darkoe's glowing yellow eyes bugged out of his head and he disintegrated with a final shriek of agonized rage.

Juyaliana sighed in relief and sheathed her sword. She then turned to Fiyero. "We'd better go find the others. They'll need our help."

Fiyero agreed and quickly led the way through the tortured landscape of the Darkoe's realm.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: A Sister's Love.

Elphaba looked at her sister with sorrow. "Nessa, it doesn't have to be this way. You can still come back. You can still be free."

A sharp crack resounded through the throne room as Nessa's hand connected hard with Elphaba's cheek. "How dare you suggest I give up all I have gained here? How dare you?"

Elphaba cupped her bruising cheek with her hand, trying not to wince at the pain. "What could you possibly have gained here? Nessa, you've lost here. You've lost your heart and worst of all, you've lost your soul."

Nessa laughed. A cold, hard, mirthless sound. "I never had a heart or a soul, Elphaba. Kirzur has opened my eyes to the truth. Father was a blind fool. No wonder Mother hated him. As for what I've gained? My legs of course. The one thing I desired my whole life, my heart's desire. The thing you never could give me, until it was too late."

The more Nessarose spoke, the more Elphaba's heart bled and the more she felt she was fighting a losing battle. But, if nothing else, she was stubborn and determined to save her sister. Standing up a little straighter, she faced Nessa. "I'm not giving up on you, Nessa. I'm going to do whatever it takes to free you of Kirzur."

"Even give up your power?"

Elphaba whirled around at the sound of the new voice, a dark voice of pure evil. "Kirzur, I presume."

Kirzur smiled, revealing his mouthful of yellow fangs, his orange eyes glowing ominously. "You presume correctly, my dear Elphaba. You truly are an Emeraldin."

Elphaba frowned. "Get to the point."

Kirzur chuckled. "Oh! You remind me so much of Iliria, your great-grandmother several times over. She was ever the blunt one. Stubborn as a mule too. She'd like you. Anyway, I'd be willing to let your sister go, if you surrendered your power to me."

Elphaba eyed the hulking black gargoyle-like monster suspiciously. "Why do you need my power? What's your game?"

Kirzur laughed out right, throwing back his horned head. "Oh! You're so much like your great-uncle Jirok! He was always suspicious of everybody. You see, my dear Elphaba, while I have great, almost unlimited, power in this realm, my power is next to nothing in yours. So, I need power from your realm in order to maintain my power in that realm. It's really quite simple."

"Why are you telling me all this? Aren't you concerned I'll stop you?" Elphaba inquired.

Kirzur smirked wickedly. "Oh, I have no doubt you'll try, but you see, I know your weakness." Kirzur snapped his fingers and Nessa at once went to him. She wrapped her arms around the monster's chest affectionately, leaning her head on his shoulder. Kirzur wrapped his left arm and wing around her, smiling wolfishly. "Your sister is such a sweet girl, so naïve and trusting. You on the other hand, Miss Elphaba, are a much harder nut to crack. You understand one thing and one thing only; ultimatums. This is my ultimatum to you; give me your power, or I'll destroy the one person you love most. Your sweet little Nessarose. And it won't be a quick death either, but slow and agonizing. Do you know what we Darkoe feed on, Miss Elphaba? Pain, suffering, fear, hatred, every form of negative emotion there is."

Elphaba gasped. Suddenly, everything clicked into place. "That's why you want Oz. So you can feed on the negative emotions of everyone there?!"

Kirzur's grin grew positively shark-like. "But of course. We've been trapped here for thousands of years, sealed here by your ancestors. Your friends' pain and fears were great appetizers, but it's high time we had a real feast. Once we break out into Oz, no one will be safe. We'll start small, just a few disagreements here, a scuffle or two there… but soon, there will be wars and plagues and famines the likes of which have never been seen! I shall reign supreme over the whole of Oz, and the masses shall grovel at my feet, begging for mercy!" Kirzur's eyes blazed with fire. "But there shall be none. Your time is almost up, Elphaba. What shall it be? Save Oz? Or save your sister?"

Nessa whimpered as Kirzur's claws dug into her, his grip hurting her. Elphaba glared back at the monster before her. "Don't be so sure of your victory. My friends will come and help me defeat you."

Kirzur laughed. "Your friends? Have you not been paying attention? Your friends have fallen at the hands of my minions. They have all given in to fear, despair, guilt, and shame. No one, is coming to help you."

Elphaba felt as though she had been stabbed in the chest. Her friends were gone? Imprisoned in this dark nightmare? She shook her head. "Raga will be here. There's no way your minions got to her. She knows the truth, she worships the One True King."

Kirzur winced at the mention of the name, but leered back at Elphaba. "You're cousin is… strong, but even the strongest may fall in battle."

With a wave of his hand, Kirzur summoned a black skrying portal. Elphaba looked and saw Raga fighting dozens of Darkoe. As she watched, Raga put up one heck of a fight, but more and more Darkoe just kept coming. Finally, Raga was engulfed in a mass of Darkoe and the portal vanished.

"No! Raga!" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. What a shame. She put up such a good fight too. Oh, well. Such is life. Now, what's it gonna be, Elphaba? Your sister? Or your world?" Kirzur held Nessa aloft by her neck.

"Elphaba! Please! Help me!" Nessa pleaded, her face showing fear and her legs kicking the air as she dangled from Kirzur's iron grip.

"Nessa! I… I…" Elphaba's heart was racing, pounding in her ears as she was torn between her two choices.

"Time's running out, Elphaba. Choose," Kirzur commanded, holding Nessa tighter and higher. "I'm really gonna enjoy making this annoying brat suffer."

"Stop! I'll… I'll do it. I'll give you my power," Elphaba said, feeling weak as she did so.

Kirzur grinned. "I knew you'd see reason." He turned to one of his lieutenants and handed Nessa off. "Throw the brat in the cage. Do whatever you want with her. This one's mine," he leered at Elphaba stalking over towards her.

"What?! We had a deal!" Elphaba exclaimed as Kirzur grabbed her by the throat.

Kirzur smirked. "I lied. Really, Elphaba, do you know nothing of my nature still? I'm the King of Lies. It's who I am. Now, come. After all, we had a deal."

"Deal's off," Elphaba said, calmly gripping Kirzur's wrist and breaking it.

Kirzur gasped and clutched his wrist. "How… what…"

Elphaba smirked. "You really should give me more credit, Kirzur. I knew you were lying the whole time. Have fun playing with my friends when they arrive. I'm off to save my sister _and_ my world."

Elphaba ran down the hallway after the retreating Darkoe carrying her sister. Kirzur muttered several curses under his breath before standing to his feet. Suddenly, the throne room doors burst open revealing Raga leading the charge, everyone but Nelliee behind her.

"Oh, shignash! Why couldn't you all just stay incapacitated like good prisoners? Well, I know you couldn't if you tried, Ragaleana. Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to kill you all after all," Kirzur growled, drawing his massive red saber.

The others made to charge, but Raga held them back. "Remember, don't give in to hatred, no matter what he says. Be careful and work together. It's the only way."

"Got it, Raga," was the response as the others fanned out and surrounded Kirzur.

"You think you can take me out? Darkoe! Attack!" Kirzur yelled, vanishing in a swirl of black smoke. Dozens of Darkoe appeared out of nowhere and started attacking. The group engaged the enemy, pressing towards where they had seen Elphaba run.

* * *

Elphaba ran down the hall until she cornered the Darkoe in what appeared to be a torture chamber. Summoning her magic, Elphaba shot the Darkoe with a green lightning bolt and he exploded into black smoke. Nessa fell to the floor, but got to her feet.

"Couldn't you have done that sooner? Oh, wait. I forgot. You can't do anything right," Nessa spat, still under the darkness's influence.

Elphaba sighed. "Oh, Nessa. Don't you remember all the good times we had? Don't you remember the picnics in the park? The walks by the river? The rainy days in the library, when you would beg me to read you Lilith's Fabulous Adventures? You used to love those books, especially the one where Lilith breaks her legs and has to stop the evil Count du Haroné in a wheelchair…"

"You're so sure you know everything about me?" Nessa snapped.

Elphaba stood taller. "Yeah, I do. I know that you hate cherries, you love the smell of foggy mornings, you love to paint and draw, and you've never liked eggplant."

Nessa sneered. "Is that all?"

Elphaba stepped closer. "No. I know how to take care of you when you're scared or hurt…"

Suddenly Kirzur appeared. "Aw! Isn't this touching? But sadly, the family reunion will have to be cut short."

Kirzur then started to levitate Elphaba off the ground, pulling her towards a deep dark pit. Elphaba resisted, grabbing onto a chain hanging from the ceiling. "Nessa, I'm the one who knows you best. I love you so much… and I know you so well…"

Nessa recoiled. "You don't love me! You hate me!"

Elphaba looked her sister straight in the eyes. "No! I don't! I love you, Nessa."

Nessa fell to her knees, clutching her chest as though she had been struck. She looked up at Elphaba. "It hurts me…" she gasped.

"It will hurt, much, much more!" Kirzur snarled, pulling harder with his magic.

"No!" Elphaba gripped tighter, resisting with all her might. "Nessa, I love you. I always will, no matter what."

Suddenly, Kirzur lost his grip and was thrown back a few feet. Elphaba let go of the chain and rushed to her sister's side. "I love you so much and I know you so well. Nothing, could ever change that. I love you, Nessa, for just being you."

Suddenly, Nessa cried out in pain. Elphaba clutched her sister close, pouring all her love for her into her chest. Nessa looked up at her sister, her face spider-webbing with glowing cracks. Suddenly, the white death-face shattered and the black eyes vanished in a flash of bright light. In that same flash, Elphaba and Nessa found themselves kneeling in the clearing of Dark Hollow. A moment later, Raga, Glinda, Boq, Oscar, Fiyero, Darian, Juyaliana, Alyriana, Starrelyna, and Nathalinia appeared, looking rather confused.

Nessa looked up at her sister's face. "Elphaba?"

Elphaba studied her sister's face. The darkness was gone. Truly gone, and Nessa's face was back to it's normal color. "Nessa! Oh, Nessa! I thought I'd lost you!"

"Fabala… what… what I said back there…" Nessa was silenced by her sister's finger on her lips.

"Shh! It wasn't your fault. I know, at the time, you really meant those things, but know that I still love you, Nessarose Thropp, and I forgive you, with all of my heart," Elphaba replied, hugging her sister again.

Nessa's green eyes were streaming now. "How could you forgive all those awful, untrue things I said about you? Oh, Fabala! I don't deserve a sister like you!"

Elphaba just hugged her sister, glad to have her back, safe and sound.

"I can't believe this! Why is it that the one time I finally get rid of you for good, you show up again!" Everyone whirled around to find, not really to anyone's particular surprise, Nelliee.

**Author's Note: See if you can guess my movie/book reference. I planned it pretty much from the beginning. Also, I'm thinking just one more chapter will wrap this up, depending on how inspiration strikes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: The reference is from A Wrinkle in Time. The movie specifically. The final confrontation between Elphaba and Nessa is an almost exact rendition of the final confrontation between Meg Murry and her little Brother Charles Wallace. Anyway, it's been fun and I'm sorry Nelliee didn't see as much action as the rest of the characters, but that's the way inspiration rolled this time. Anyway, enjoy.**

Chapter 11: Some Things Never Change.

"You!" several voices exclaimed as Juyaliana, Alyriana, Nathalinia, and surprisingly Darian, made ready to charge Nelliee. Raga however, held them back.

"You threw us into the Darkoe's realm!" Juyaliana shouted.

"You betrayed us!" Alyriana and Nathalinia added.

"You have no idea the torment we went through in there to save Nessarose and Oz!" Darian yelled.

Nelliee shrugged indifferently. "You sided with the Witch. You had to be effectively eliminated."

"What?!" the group yelled.

"Everyone, hush! This is going to get us nowhere. Nelliee, I know you believed what you did was in the best interest of Oz, but really, you were the key to putting everyone in jeopardy," Raga said, her voice calm, her eyes serious.

Nelliee snorted. "Yeah, right. I _saved_ Oz. _Me_! And now, you have put us all back in jeopardy! If it wasn't for the Wicked Witch of the West, none of this would be happening! It's her fault! Everything is her fault! She's wicked! She must be punished!"

"Nelliee, look in the mirror. You said once that Elphaba hates blindly because of anger and bitterness. Well, I'm hearing exactly that from your lips," Raga summoned a mirror with a wave of her hand. "This, is the Mirror of Truth. An ancient artifact that possesses the power to show a person their true nature. Look into it, and behold the condition of your heart."

Nelliee rolled her eyes and stepped up to the mirror. What she saw was an exact copy of herself, with a death white face, pure black eyes, and a huge, monstrous, gargoyle-creature standing behind her, its black talons deep in her mind and heart. She recoiled from the sight, tearing her gaze away. "No. NO! This cannot be! You're… you're tricking me!"

"Nelliee, look into the mirror! You know the truth! Admit it to yourself! Otherwise, _this_, is what you have to look forward to!" Raga commanded as she thrust the mirror towards Nelliee.

Though she tried to resist, Nelliee couldn't help but look into the mirror again. This time, she saw her dark-self causing all kinds of havoc and destruction. She saw herself burning down buildings, with people, children trapped inside. Suddenly, she was no longer merely watching, it was as if she was actually there doing it. She could smell the smoke, hear the screams, but she didn't care. If anything, she found their plight very amusing and laughed.

"You want someone to blame? Blame the Wicked Witch of the West! It's her you follow, so you must be punished! Wickedness must be punished! Evil effectively eliminated!" Nelliee heard herself say before laughing again and leaving the orphanage to burn.

"NOOOOO!" Nelliee screamed and was suddenly jerked out of the nightmare. She found herself on her knees, gasping for air in front of the mirror. "That… that was not me! I would never do that!"

Raga made the mirror vanish and her look was one of sorrow. "I'm sorry you had to see that, Nelliee, but you had to know what awaits you down this path of darkness. No one goes into the Darkness blindfolded. You know the truth. Now act on it."

Slowly, Nelliee stood to her feet. Her chest hurt, like her heart was being poisoned. She knew what she had to do. "I'm… sorry. I shouldn't have given in to hatred. I… I release it. I won't hold onto it any longer."

A screech of rage resounded as a black gargoyle-creature suddenly appeared out of thin air. "You little brat! I'll kill you! You are mine! You gave in to me!" it yelled drawing its sword.

Nelliee gulped, but before she could react, Elphaba launched herself at the Darkoe, impaling it with her dagger. The Darkoe's face contorted into a terrifying grimace and it disintegrated in a puff of black smoke, loosing one final howl. Elphaba dusted off her dress and sheathed her dagger before casually walking away to help her sister.

"Wait!" Nelliee exclaimed, catching hold of her wrist.

Elphaba looked at her, unsure of the girl's intentions.

"Th-thank you. You didn't have to do that," Nelliee said, releasing Elphaba.

Elphaba shrugged. "I couldn't very well let that scum hurt you. Or keep on existing in this realm."

Nelliee rolled her eyes. "Oh, I see. You just wanted to prevent him from taking another host. I should have known. You'll never change, Elphaba Thropp." With that, Nelliee turned on her heel and walked off.

"Hold on there, Nelliee. What did you do with the Spear of Light? You don't really think I can let such a powerful artifact just float around Oz, do you?" Raga asked.

"Oh, that old thing? I tossed it in the Ozian Sea. It's safe enough," Nelliee replied casually, tossing her braid over her shoulder and this time, walking off.

Raga shook her head. "Come one, guys. We've got a stop to make on the way home."

* * *

When they reached the Ozian Sea, everyone gazed out at its vastness. "How are we gonna find that Spear in all this?" Juyaliana asked, gesturing to the vast rippling blue waters before her.

Raga smirked. "I've always wanted to try this. Ahn cala harom, ehsto baceh ehlom. Let what once was lost, return."

After a few moments, the water began swirling, forming what looked like a whirlpool. After a few more moments, the Spear rose out of the center of the whirlpool and floated over to Raga. Once the spear was in her hands, the whirlpool vanished, leaving no trace that anything had happened. "Well, now that we have this, let's go home." Raga turned on her heel and led the way back to the Emerald Palace.

* * *

As the group approached, Nessa gasped in awe at the magnificence of the place. "Elphaba, you live here? This is the real Emerald Palace?"

Elphaba grinned. "Yes and yes. Wait till you meet your nephew and niece. You'll adore each other."

Nessa blinked. "Wait, what? Niece and nephew? You mean, you're actually…"

"Married? Yes. To Fiyero. Oh! There's so much you need to catch up on, Nessa," Elphaba chuckled as she carried her sister into the Palace.

"Mama!" Sapreen yelled as she ran down the stairs towards her mother.

Elphaba smiled at her five year-old daughter. "Hi, sweetie. Sapreen, this is your Aunt Nessarose. Nessa, this is my daughter, Sapreen."

"Your Majesty and Highnesses, forgive the interruption. It seems, her little Highness doesn't want to be washed and brushed for lunch," Chistery said, flying down to their level.

"I want Mama to do it!" Sapreen said with a pout.

Elphaba chuckled. "I'll take care of her, Chistery. Thank you for watching over things while we were gone. I take it Cirus is down for his nap?"

Chistery nodded. "Yes, Your Highness."

"Chistery, how many times must we tell you, don't worry about titles," Raga said patting the Monkey on the shoulder.

Chistery grinned. "I'm only trying to be proper, since you three refuse to be, Your Majesty."

Raga rolled her eyes laughing.

"Um… excuse me, but can someone please tell me what the heck is going on? I mean, I get that Elphaba is Princess of the Vinkus now, since she's married to Fiyero, but why are you calling this strange green woman Your Majesty?" Nessa asked, confused.

Elphaba grinned. "Why don't we head into the drawing room? Chistery, can you bring some tea and refreshments?"

Chistery nodded and bowed, at once vanishing to fulfill the orders. Elphaba led the group to the drawing room and set Nessa down in a comfortable armchair. Taking a seat beside her sister, she took a deep breath. "Nessa, you remember what Kirzur said to you about Mother and Frexspar, right?"

Nessa nodded, but looked troubled. "But… he was lying. Wasn't he?"

Elphaba shook her head. "No, Nessa. I'm afraid what Kirzur said was true. Mother did have an affair, with the Wizard before he was the Wizard, no less. I wasn't Frexspar Thropp's child. I never was. My green skin was caused by Mother drinking Green Elixir during my conception and is indeed permanent. We're only half-sisters, but that doesn't mean I love you any less."

"So… if Father wasn't your father, then what is your real surname? No offense," Nessa asked.

Elphaba smiled. "None taken. My real surname is Emeraldin, the same as Raga's. Raga was the only child of King Valos and Queen Sapreen. She was born green because her mother drank Green Elixir while pregnant with her. Green Elixir is an alcoholic beverage that had just been invented at the time by Gorson Emeraldin, the younger brother of King Valos. When the king learned that his daughter's condition was permanent, he banished Gorson and stripped him of his ability to use magic. Gorson settled in Earth and had a family. His son was named Oscar Emerson, better known here as the Wonderful Wizard of Oz."

Nessa's face was one of shock. "So… all this time you were really Ozian Royalty and Father and I treated you like some second-rate servant. Oh, Fabala! How could we have been so cruel to you?"

Elphaba laughed. "Oh, Nessa. Don't you know by now I don't care if I am the immortal heir apparent to the Ozian Throne?"

"What? You're immortal?!" Nessa exclaimed.

"Yeah, it kinda comes with being an Emeraldin. Sorry, Nessa," Elphaba sighed.

"It's ok, Elphaba. If anyone deserves to be immortal, it's you. You'll keep Oz safe, I know it," Nessa took her sister's hand in hers, a smile on her face.

Elphaba returned the smile. Just then, Chistery appeared with the refreshments. "Ah! Chistery, you're right on time. Thank you," Elphaba dismissed him with a smile and a nod.

Chistery bowed and left. Elphaba turned back to her sister. "There's still much you need to learn, but right now, I have a surprise for you."

Nessa looked at her sister eagerly. "What kind of surprise?"

Elphaba just smirked and knelt before her sister. She began waving her hands over Nessa's feet and chanting. Nessa realized what her sister was doing and tried to stop her. "Elphaba, I don't have any shoes on! Stop! You'll kill yourself! AGH!" After a few moments of burning, stinging pain in her legs, Nessa jolted upright. "Wha… what? How is this possible? I can actually _feel_ my legs and feet now!"

Elphaba slumped forward with a tired moan.

"Elphaba!" Nessa exclaimed, catching her sister and helping her into the chair she had previously occupied.

Elphaba smiled weakly. "Don't worry, Nessie. The fatigue will wear off eventually. Some tea and biscuits would help speed things along though."

Nessa took the hint and at once prepared her sister some tea and refreshments. Elphaba drank half the tea at a draught and downed several biscuits before looking back up at her sister. "Thank you. You see, Nessa, my power has grown substantially since I discovered my true heritage. The spell I used was one of restoration. However, as with all magic, there is a price. Something must be given for the gift to be received."

Nessa gasped. "Don't tell me you're now…"

"Crippled? No. But I will be rather weak and possibly sickly for a while, as my body recovers its strength," Elphaba explained.

"Oh, Fabala. I don't deserve a sister like you. I don't care if Mother did have an affair. You will always be my full-blooded sister to me," Nessa declared, kneeling at her sister's feet just as Elphaba had done so many times, over so many years for her.

Elphaba smiled and lifted Nessa chin. "Thank you, Nessa. That means more to me than anything in the world, other than my own children of course."

Nessa grinned. "Of course. What kind of mother would you be if it were otherwise? Now, where's that little Sapreen? Ah-ha! There you are. With your hand in the cookie jar no less."

"Sapreen! You know the rules. No cookies before meals," Elphaba chided gently.

"But I'm hungwy!" Sapreen pouted. She squealed a moment later as Nessa scooped her up in her arms, twirling her around the way Elphaba used to twirl her.

"Listen here, young lady, your mother is a very smart lady. She knows what's best for you, even if it doesn't seem like it at the time. You know why?" Nessa asked conspiratorially.

Sapreen shook her head, her curiosity piqued.

"Because she used to take care of me when we were little, so she's had a lot of practice. Come on, let's get you cleaned up for lunch," Nessa said, moving to take Sapreen upstairs.

"No! No! Mama! I want Mama!" the little princess declared, squirming in her aunt's grip.

"Mama's tired, Sapreen. She's had a very long, very scary few days. Let's let her rest, ok?" Nessa said, looking Sapreen in the eyes.

The little girl looked at her mother, who in her eyes was impossible to hurt or scare. Elphaba looked at her daughter with tired eyes. She couldn't help it. The last few days had really taken a lot out of her and she needed the rest. Sapreen saw her mother was tired and consented to let 'Aunt Nessie' wash her face and brush her hair for lunch. Once Sapreen had been taken care of and handed back over to Chistery, Elphaba looked up at her sister gratefully.

"Thank you, Nessa. You really didn't have to do that," she said, slowly standing.

Nessa rushed to her sister's side and helped steady her. "It's the least I could do, after all you've done for me. You really should rest."

"Not quite yet. There's one more thing we need to do. Nessa, could you please help me to the throne room? We have a little ceremony to complete," Elphaba said, leading the way, but leaning heavily on her sister's shoulder.

Once Elphaba was seated on her throne, next to Raga's, Raga stood and began the ceremony. "In recognition, for their brave acts and selfless deeds, I, Queen Ragaleana Emeraldin, Ruling Queen of Oz, request the five individuals present to approach the throne."

Juyaliana, Nathalinia, Starrelyna, Alyriana, and Darian stepped forward, stopping a few feet from the throne.

"Kneel. In recognition of your loyalty, courage, and bravery in leaving everything and everyone you knew, to take up a call that you knew would be dangerous and that you might not return from, I award each of you the Ozian Star, the highest honor any citizen can earn. It stands for courage and loyalty to one's homeland. I also bestow upon each of you, the title of Emerald Warrior. Should Oz ever have need of your services again, I'm sure you will not hesitate to take up the call. Stand, Emerald Warriors of Oz!" Raga commanded with an ear to ear smile.

The group rose to their feet and bowed to the queen, smiling. Each looked at the silver stars, with the emerald centers, hanging from the gold ribbons around their necks, feeling great that they won and saved the land.

"You should return home. Enjoy this time of peace while you can. There will be other evils and threats to Oz, but we'll be ready for them. Starrelyna, if you wish, I can instruct you in magic. Darian, I know you left your father's home and life of thievery for a fresh start. I can give you a letter of recommendation that will get you at least a chance to make a new life for yourself, if you want it. All of you are welcome in the Palace anytime. I'm proud to be able to call each and every one of you, my friends," Raga smiled at the group and they knew her offers were sincere.

Starrelyna looked up at Raga. "If you would teach me, I know I'll do well. Thank you, Raga."

Darian shifted a little uncomfortably for a moment before looking up and meeting Raga's eyes. "I would like that letter of recommendation. And I'll work hard not to blow my chance. Thank you, Raga. Working with you has changed my life."

With a final bow, the five turned and headed out, knowing they'd all meet again someday. Just… hopefully not under such dire circumstances.

Raga turned back to her cousin. "Now, Elphaba. It's time you were in bed resting. We've had a long and tiring few days."

Elphaba yawned and nodded in reply. Raga chuckled and lifted her cousin, carrying her effortlessly to her room and leaving her in the care of her husband. She then turned to Nessarose. "Well, Miss Nessarose. You're back. I'm glad my cousin has her sister back and I'm sure you'll make a change for the better. Let me show you to your room."

Nessa followed Raga through the passage in silence until they reached a door a little ways down. Nessa looked inside and saw the room was huge. Even bigger than her old room in Munchkinland. "All this is for me?"

Raga nodded. "Yep. If you need anything, the Flying Monkeys will attend you. Feel free to explore the Palace and grounds at your leisure, though I should probably tell you about Thorboo."

"Thorboo?" Nessa asked.

"Yes, my Royal Historian and Librarian. He's a talking enchanted book, so don't freak out when you first meet him. Also, he can be a bit of crotchety old fellow sometimes, so don't take his sarcasm personally," Raga explained.

"A talking enchanted book? Really? What else do you have here? Dragons?" Nessa asked, slightly skeptical.

Raga chuckled. "No. You'll find, Nessa, that the Emerald Palace is a place full of surprises. Enjoy the rest of your day."

As Nessa watched Raga vanish down the hallway, she wondered, _"Just what kind of life has my sister gotten into now?"_

The End.

**Author's Note: I might do a sequel to this, but it won't be for a while. I've got other stories I want to do first, some of them in other fandoms. If I do a sequel, it'll probably be more light-hearted, Elphaba and Nessa getting back into each other's lives kind of thing. This story has certainly taken some twists and turns even I did not see coming. Hope you enjoyed the ride and see you next time.**


End file.
